Demon King
by Dexoys
Summary: Naruto meets kyuubi at 6 and works to be the new demon king. Naruto kyuubi hinata anko etc.
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking **_

''Exasperation or emphases'

SUM: naruto meets kyuubi at 6 and works to be the next demon king.

Don't own naruto, but if I did I'd be RICH. RICH I TELL YOU! I don't own it, but the guy that that has my full respect. (Insert gai's smile and wink.)

Now my story Also this is my first story so please feel free to bash

cc

Naruto had just passed out. He entered a shop hopping to hide from a mob. The mob had appeared at a rock concert. Naruto hoped he could join, but round up getting chased out. And when he entered the shop he got beat up, knocked out and thrown into the trash. In short, he got jumped.

When he woke up he noticed he was in a cold sewer.

"**We are in your mind."**

"My mind you say?

"**Yes cough retard cough."**

"Why is it all a void and stuff?" around the place was a sewer with water everywhere. And Raman shaped pipes. And let's not forget the giant cage in the middle.

"**It's your mind change the sinery. But before that I'm kyuubi."** Saying naruto was shocked is an under statement. His body outside peed on itselfHe was now visibly shaking.

"**Now don't be scared** **_(a little late for that)_**, **you see the forth** **didn't want kill me so instead he Sealed me in you. Still with me?"** naruto noddedalthough he was still dumbfounded.

"**Now I bet you wonder who your father is, don't you?"** Naruto jumped as soon as she said that. He thought his parents were dead

"**Well to bad, you have to do something for me."** Naruto was about to yell at her when 2 things went though his head. 1) This was the most powerful being in the universe that can kick his ass in a second. 2) She was asking for him to do something.

"I'M NOT RELSING YOU. " Even if you are a cute bunny."

"**I HEARD THAT!!" **Kyuubi promised herself she would punish naruto for the bunny thing.

"**An I don't want you release me, just tweak the seal**. **When the forth sealed me it was in four parts. He sealed my soul, Bound my powers, caged my mind and made it so I die when you die. **

"So what do you want me to do?"

"**I want you to weaken the bind and cage. You're to young to completely remove them,_ and if you did I could take complect control,_ so by weakening them, I could help you when you're awake and give you more power to fight and become stronger."**

"Are you really going to!?"

"**Yes, but you just have to think to talk to me."**

"Okay" _is this good? _

"**Perfect. Now, can we go back to the seals? Channel charaka to each seal."** Naruto did so and was able to weaken the 2 seals. When he weakens the mind seal he instantly felt another form in his mind.

_Hey kyuubi there's an ugly face of a bunny in my head. _

"**THAT'S ME YOU YOU STUPID CHIBI OF CHIBIS!!"**

_I'M NOT SHORT. Just height challenged._

"**Okay when you wake up I'll teach you a few things, but go and eat breakfast alright?" **_Okay._

Naruto woke up to find himself in a dumpster.

"At least they didn't bury me. What a weird dream and that ugly rabbit seemed kinda cool.

"**GOD DAMIT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? FOX DAMIT NOT RABBIT"**

_Sorry kyuubi. So you said go eat right?_

"**Yes go eat then. Go into the woods on the** **East side of town and I'll help you further okay?"**

_Okay kyuubi sensei_.

Naruto went to the ramen stand for a quick lunch.16 bowls of ramen naruto paid and left He headed towards the east gate and snuck past the guards. More like casually walked though. They were all reading '_icha icha paradise'_.

_Hey kyuubi I found the forest now what? _

"**Jump and I'll add charaka so you'll go over the fence then run till you see a clearing. I'll do the rest after that." **Naruto did as he was told, but before he could make it over kyuubi withdrew her charka and made him fall. This made his boxers get caught on the fence top.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!1 MY ASS MY ASS IT'S ON FIRE AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!1_

"**Shut up kid. That's your punish meant for the 'Bunny' thing. Now free your self and get to the clearing." **After five minutes of wedge torture he fell down. After 2 more of checking his ass he ran into the forest.

_Hey kyuubi I found a clearing now what?"_

**Cut your thumb then put it on the ground and say ****Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning technique)**

_Okay. Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning technique.) _After the technique a dead fox appeared in a poof. Actually it was a 3 tallied fox, but the other 2 tails were short, like naruto, and over shadowed by the biggest of the 3.

"**Alright kit I want you to send your energy into this fox. My sprit will leave and let me communicate and train you better**_." _

_Hey won't you technically be free?_

"**_No I'll just have the power of a 3 tails 11-12 _****Jounin**** could beat me if they really tried."**

_Hey wait I can summon foxes?_

"**Yes"**

_Then why is this one dead?"_

**I'll explain later… If I feel like it.** "

Naruto got kyuubi's sprit into the fox body. After the fox got up, it changed into a girl around naruto's age.

"Whoa. You look. Great."

"**Thanks.**" Kyuubi said shyly, blushing a little.

"**Alright first lessen charaka control. I want you to climb the trees without your hands. Focus charaka into your feet and make it just right o and be for I forget. Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kyuubi Armor**." Naruto's body became heavy.

"WHAT IS THIS, IT'S AT LEAST 130 POUNDS"

"**Sorry I meant for them to be a hundred.** **Climb the trees with the waits on. Every time you succeed the waits become lighter, but every time you fail it'll become heavier. It teaches you to fluctuate your charaka for different waits. Well I have important business to take care of so later."** Naruto stood there stunned till he feel form the waits. Then he just struggled to get up.

"Well better get started." 3hrs later.

Kyuubi came to see a wet exhausted naruto on the ground.

**_(gee how much did he sweat?)" _Hey naruto you done?"**

"Yeah I got it in an hour so I went to the library to study more charaka control because I knew you'd give me more

_(**Whoa. This kid is smarter then I thought)**_

So I saw water walking and tried it out that's why I'm all wet. And I also mastered it so we save time."

"**Not bad kid and your right it dose save time. And if you keep this work up I'll tell you about your family.**"

"What? No fair, but I do have to become the best ninja in the world so everybody will wish they hadn't of ignored me, and give me the respect I deserve."

**_(Thank god I thought he wanted to become hokage. It'll make it easier when he finds out he's a demon.) _**

"So, now what do we do?

"**Well now you rest and tomorrow I'll teach you a justu."**

ALRIGHT what kind is it.

"**I haven't decide just be back here at 6am."**

"Yes sir.er.Mam." With that kyuubi vanished. She then reappeared in a room with an Unknown person:

"**Have you told him yet?" **

"**No I wanted to wait till he's more relaxed to me." **Kyuubi said, still not used to her new form.

"**You do relies he will determine the future of demons don't you?" **the strange voice raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"**Yes, but if he's shocked at such a young age he may never snap out of it."**

"**What about the villagers? It's amazing he hasn't snapped already." **

"**Don't worry on his birthday I'll tell him."**

"**It's time for you to go. Remember no one must see you and the boy or you're screwed." **

"**Was that an attempted joke?" **kyuubi said with a smirk.

"**Just shut up and go."** Kyuubi left the room heading off to her cousin. As she reached to his room she was rammed form behind by something. And in the back round she heard female screams.

"**Peeping on girls again?"** kyuubi said glaring at her brother.

"**No, no, I was just."** After a few minutes of silence her kyuubi realized her brother wasn't going to say anything.

"**You're lucky I have to be some where or I'd beat you down personally."** She said while walking to the door.

"**But, before I go."** She unlocked the door for all the angry girls outside. The last thing she heard was her cousin screaming **"I hate you!"**

As she got back to naruto's apartment the sun was coming up

* * *

Updated...yeah... 


	2. trainning!

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

'Exasperation or emphases'

* * *

Updated...(meaning fixed some errors.

* * *

Here's ch2

Naruto was sleeping when the sun hit his eyes.

"Go away." The sun seemed to shine brighter as if saying 'make me'.

"Damn it, I said go away." There was a poof in his room, but naruto didn't hear it.

"Go away bitch" A vein popped in some ones head.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"**Naruto fell out of his bed and stood up like kyuubi was a general.

"Noting I was just talking to the sun." Some how the sun shown in naruto's face temporally blinding him.

"**Let's go naruto.** After naruto dressed in his orange jumpsuit he met kyuubi at the training grounds.

"**Ugh. Don't you have another suit?"** Kyuubi hated orange so she relly let naruto have it. $56 to exact.

"**Go into town and buy new cloths."**

"What's wrong with this?" Asked naruto seeming confused.

**It's offending to my eyes **

**it makes you stand out which is bad unless your bait **

**It says I'm an idiot who can't dress himself. And **

**It screams 'Here I am come kill me cause I'm to stupid to where ninja cloths,' to all your enmies.Which is the entire village.** Naruto weighed his options and found she was right. And he could buy ramen when he went for cloths

"Alright I'll get new cloths." He started to walk away when

"**AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RAMAN"**

_DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,_ naruto mentally cursed for not running from her right away.

In town naruto sees a clothing shop. He also sees the owner glaring at him. He goes to the next one and the owner glares. That routine go on till he passes the academy and just his luck there learning how to due henge's. After seeing a few kids due it he transform into a dark haired boy who scowled at him before the adults said to get away form the 'precious' boy.

(Can you guess who it is?) Naruto then pulls out all his sorrow to put up a good act. Then he starts crying as he enters the shop.

"What's wrong sasuke?"

"Sniff some guys beat me up and tried to steal my money sniff for cloth snort but then they threw it in my face and sniff sniff said I'm a dirt bag like my brother."

Shopkeeper_: what monsters would hurt the Uchiha I'll ask him later?"_

"Don't worry sasuke-kun you can have everything in the store half price"

"Th-thank you" naruto said still sobbing. He picked out a few cloths and left in:

A blue shirt with flames on the edges. Fingerless gloves with gold and sliver ying yang symbol. Black pants with an orange dragon on the left side (It's orange cause he still wants a bit of orange on his clothes.) and regular sandals.

"Thank you kind sir I'll be sure to let other know of your business.

_Such a sweet boy unlike that demon naruto_

"Bye sasuke come back anytime." Naruto went back to kyuubi who also brought him clothes. She had forgotten he was hated and would be kicked out of every shop.

" **hey naruto I though you were going to get kicked out of the store so I brought you some equipment, but it looks like you did good so I'll teach you 2 new justus.**

"Really, Alright!!"

**Okay first one is _Katon: Kitsune Fouke Bakushin_ (Fire Type: Fox Mask Dash Technique) it makes a fox head at the end of a rope that'll keep going till you stop it or it's put out with water or earth or another katon attack. **

"How do I do it?

"**First take charaka and compress it. Then release it to get fire. Focus that into a fox head and then blow it out. **

"Alright I'll do this in 2 hrs." and naruto tried to due it. It took him 1hr to get the fire and 2 to get it in a fox head shape. 4hrs later.

"**I remember some one saying something about doing this in 2hrs." **As kyuubi was talking naruto had done the attack. Now that he had it done he gloated witch was cut short by the fact that it took him 4 hrs instead of 2. And that he was covered in black soot which made it hard to breath.

"**Anyway the next move is Rasengan. You focus your charaka into a ball that is swirling. **She showed him it on a tree and it left a perfectly sphere hole with twist marks.

It takes him 5 days to fully learn the Rasengan and naruto is happy he's finny learned it...even if he can only hold it for 8 seconds.

"**Nice naruto. And the day before your birth day. Well tomorrow I'll tell you about your family."**

"Finally! One more day and I'll know about my family."

**_Yeah I just hope you're still the same after words._ "So now for a justu you can use while training." **

"Another. YA!!"

"**This isn't an attack; you can use it for holding an enemy in a confined space or for secret training so no one can copy your training style. The justu is already on so you don't have to worry about using it right now. It's very easy to do. It's called Transportation barrier no jutsu!** **When you use it make sure the outside is blurry. If it's clear that means it's not working. When it is on, anyone who tries to enter will have there memory erased and get transported to the other side." **

"ASWOME!! Now I know why this place always looks weird." Naruto had always seen the blurry area, but he thought it was from exhaustion. And the fact that that it confides people means loads of black mail.

_I can take pictures of people doing embarrassing things in front of them and they'll never know. Oh the black mail I can due. _Naruto mentally snickers while kyuubi screams for him to pay attention.**'**

"What?"

"**I said there's another justu." **

"Oh. What is it?"

"**It's called '****Kitsune Bi no Kowaku! (Enchantment of the Fox Tail 1'"**

"Level 1? There's more?"

"**Yes infact there's four. 1 is activated with pain. You gain** **heightens senses. Ears and eyes become fox like. Nails grow to claws and** **teeth grow to canines.** She then notices his eyes were dazed and it was getting dark out.

"It's late can I go home now?"

"**Yeah. I need to pre pare for tomorrow. Bye naruto-kun." **Kyuubi had realized what she had said and blushed. Naruto caught it to and blushed.

"Well see yah kyuubi-chan" that time was intentional and kyuubi left so naruto wouldn't see her blush even more.

_Man I can't wait till tomorrow. I'll find out about my parents at last._ The thought of finding out about his parents even if there dead it's still nice to know what they where like. Naruto was happy. Not the fake mask happy, but the, it's raining money I'm rich, happy. In fact he was so in thought he didn't notice the guy he bumped into. Let's call this guy……..Tom Nook.

"YOU FUCKING DEMON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO." I don't think I need to put in explanation points in his sentence.

"I was walking and didn't pay attention so I bumped into you" Gone were the days when naruto apologized.

He's relished that they'll hit him either way because they hate kyuubi. They hate him.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK WITHOUT PREMMISSION? (PAUSE) THAT'S IT FOR NOT APOLIGIZING YOU'RE GETTING A BEATING BRAT!" Tom Nook instantly punched naruto in the face sending him back 5 feet which really isn't far. Many adults watched in interest and a few kids, (hinata her father were present hinata still has her crush on him but is too scared to stop his beating.) Also were present and did not understand why naruto has to be a trouble maker.

The man threw another punch. This time to naruto's gut which for a spilt second naruto felt Kitsune form begin to activate. He knew another punch would finish him off so he made an attack.

"Transportation barrier no jutsu!" Naruto appeared to have disappeared, but he just altered the justu so he could run.

"**Not bad kyuubi you trained him well he was able to make a variation." **The not so unknown voice said.

"**Thanks, but he still has a long way to go till he's ready to be the next king".** The adult ninja were surprised that the boy could do a justu. And the fact that the the justu could only be preformed by mid level genin. He was about to run when he relished if he went home he'd just be followed. Punch he'd stay still to long and lost concentration for the justu. He just got punched when it let down

"LITTLE BRAT. THINK YOU CAN HIDE BEHIND A WEAK THING LIKE THAT YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!!" PUNCH. Naruto was now sure the next hit would revile his kitsune form. When he relished he was back in his mind.

"Hey kyuubi, Think I could get some help?" he said with his sly fox grin. **_Wow, he looks cute like that._**

"**Naruto, Sigh, I leave you alone for 5 min and look what you get into." **

"Actually its 6 min and how I did I get here?"

"**I pulled you here so I could show you a justu to stop that man because the crowd sure isn't."**

"Thanks kyuubi-chan I owe you one."

"**Don't thank me naruto. I love helping. I mean... Anyway the justu." **kyuubi was embarrassed she almost told naruto her feelings. She didn't want him to know till he was told about his family.

**Kitsune BI, Make sure you don't burn him to death. Your low on charaka and I don't want you passing out in front of murderous people.**

"Alright. Thanks kyuubi-chan."

Naruto reappeared to take the rest of the punch.

_Ouch. Damn I thought he hit me already. Oh well I've, got worse._ Naruto "Hey UGLY"

"WHAT DID YOU CA-"

"KITSUNE-BI" A blue flame came out of naruto's mouth and burned the guy's skin, It didn't burn his clothe only heated them to the point of burning stinging the man further.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The man slumped unconscious on the floor. Every looked free fully a naruto.

"Well that was fun, but I think I'll fight wild animals and not drunks from now on." He said with a grin. Some people sweat dropped for naruto. He started going to the hokages office knowing he needed a location away from the village.


	3. Knowing your heritage

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

'Exasperation or emphases'

Last time on NARUTO:

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The man slumped unconscious on the floor. Everyone looked fear fully a naruto.

"Well that was fun, but I think I'll fight wild animals and not drunks from now on." Some people sweat dropped for naruto. He started going to the hokages office knowing he needed a location away from the village.

Finally chapter 3

Naruto was just strolling trough the village heading towards the hokage's office.

_I wonder if my family had a blood limit like the Uchiha's. Hmmmm. I hope I don't get into uphI. _Naruto had bumped into the wall of the hokage's office. A guard was secretly snickering.

_Stupid demon. I only wish I could have been the one to push him into a wall._

" What do you want de- I mean kid?"

_great. Just another villager who thinks I'm a demon. Maybe I'm a demon in strength and charaka, but that's it._

"I need to see the hokage. Tell him it's an emergency."

"Alright. _Demon" _

"Mister hokage. The de- I mean naruto says he needs to see you."

"Let him in." Naruto enters with a smile on. He loves entering the hokage's office because it means he gets to do his 3rd favorite pastime. His 2nd is going to 'Ichiraku raman' and 1st is eating ramen.

"HEY OLD GEEZER" Smack. The guy behind naruto slapped him on the head.

"SHOW RESPECT FOR THE HOKAGE!"

"Whatever."

"Well naruto what do you want? And if it's increase in your allowance the answer NO."

"Geezer I'm heart broken I thought we could enjoy the few minutes we have together."

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I'm dying anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up."

"Actually I can here for a new place to stay."

"What! Don't tell me they burned down your house?"

"No, but they might as well. This guy tried to fight me, but I got away. I couldn't go home because I knew they'd follow me. So I came here for a new place to stay. Preferably Outside of the village, but close enough to walk back."

"Well naruto you can use the house the fourth left you."

"WHAT THE FOURTH WAS MY FATHER" _Why didn't kyuubi tell me_?_ I'll kill her!_

"Actually No.

_gee that's a bummer._

He was your adopted father. So basically you have all his stuff."

"Alright! Where is it?"

"I don't know. Before for he died he put an extra seal on you so you could be the only one to enter the house. Normally only blood Uzumaki's can enter, but his clan died from a blood limit disease."

"You still haven't told me where it is."

" Well like I said only blood can enter. All he told me was that it was in the southern gate. And by the way how did you escape?"

" A little fox helped me. See yaw old man." As naruto left a block hit him on the head.

_Well better head to the southern gate._ Naruto had to sneak past all of the guard.

_Seems the southern guards are more alert. Hn. Still easy enough for me to pass._ Once naruto made it to a forest he started looking for the house.

_Now if I were a great ninja.. Oh wait I am a great ninja._

After 30min of walking naruto comes up to a mansion the size of Kentucky. Naruto looked at it. His first thought was,

_this can't be the place._

"**BAKA! This is the place now go in and get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll tell you about our family"**

_Alright I'll…Hey wait 'our' family what's that supposed to me? Kyuubi?_ Once kyuubi had finished her sentence she retreated back to her cage. When naruto opened the door it shrunk to two trees. _Don't see that every day._ He started to were the two trees used to be. As some as he passed it rippled like water.

"hm. A portal nice touch 4th.

Once in he found a map. Which had directions to other maps. After 4 hrs of searching he only got though a fourth (ironic huh?) of the mansion. The training grounds kitchen, which was packed with ramen.

_By the looks of the selves he's got hmm 200 packs of ramen. Should last me a week or 2._ He pooped in a couple packs of ramen for dinner. ( a couple for him more like ' How the hell dose he eat forty packs of packs of ramen and live?' Naruto went to bed early since he could scale the building on another day.

NOTE: kyuubi's talking will be underlined since people were annoyed with some much bold print.

"Naruto.. Naruto.. NARUTO WAKE UP! 

"OW My head.. Hey kuybi.. yawn why you here?"

" You wanted me to tell you about your family right?" When she had said that naruto sprang up.

" Oh wah. So tell me already. Yawn what were they like?" Kyuubi was getting nervous.

"naruto. Promise me. After I tell you this you won't go crazy or anything." Naruto was getting scared.

_Were my parents murders or something?_

"Heh. I promise." Now he was really nervous.

" Alright ready?"

"Tell me already."

"Naruto.. You're a demon." Naruto was shocked. Then all the memorize of being called demon came back.

_They were all right. They might not have know it, but they were right. He was the horrible demon that attacked._ He had started crying.

" Now naruto your father was juubi (ten tails). He was He also my uncle and married to your mother (duh) who was the first Nine tails. They had kids and you were the last to be born. Naruto had stopped crying, but didn't show his face to kyuubi.

" When an evil snake named Orochimaru Summoned your mother and forced her to get revenge for him on the leaf village. Uncle tried to stop it, but."

Kyuubi had starter crying. Naruto knew that either his father or mother died.

" That snake had some how reversed the energy demons fight with and that caused all but a couple dozen fox demons to die. The only members left of the royal family are you, me, father and my older brother." Kyuubi was now crying harder. Naruto was afraid to Ask, but something told him to anyway.

" What happened to mother? If she was the one who was summoned how are you here?"

" Well while mother and the forth were fighting she was able to tell the forth what happened. When he figured it out he, had a friend finish a summoning scroll for foxes. He summoned you, but something went wrong. The sealing killed mother, but since it was supposed to seal a fox it summoned me and put me in to you. Before I was sealed and mother died she told me to tell you everything of I ever contacted you.

" There's more?"

"Yes first you have to go back to the demon realm for training . Then you'll come back here our stay in the demon realm. If you go naruto your excepting 2 things.. The first is to be the next juubi." 

" What do you mean the next juubi? I thought the king lived?"

" He did, but he only has 1 years left. The king absorbed most of the pollutant, but being a 10 tailed he lived, but over the years he's lost his powers. He lived one year for each tail minus the three for the me, you, and my brother. So 3+710+1 equal 11 and that's how long he had to live."

" So I'm supposed to go to the demon realm for training, become the new juubi and what was the last one?" hey I can talk again! Any way kyuubi was now blushing. I mean she's blushing a red that didn't exist until now.

"Well. You have to get married.. And clans members usually marry the cousin.. and I'm.. kinda you uncle's niece.. so." Naruto caught on and realized that he would eventually have to marry his best, and only friend.

" So… When do we.. You know, get married" (you thought I was going to put something else in. Didn't you?)

" Well the min some one sees you in the demon realm you and I are married, but we can worry about 'those' things later. Let's head to the demon realm."  And with that kyuubi used her Realm Portal no Jutsu.

" This is the demon realm?"

"Yup." 

" I thought it'd be like hell, but it looks better then kon, aah what are you doing with that stick?" kyuubi had pulled a stick out of no where and looked as if she was going 'beat' him with it. As for the scenery. Just imagine a forest with lots of caves.

" Oh I'm, this, well. I'm going to open your demon mood 2."

_Flashback_

_Naruto mentally snickers while kyuubi screams there's another justu.**'**_

"_What?" _

"_**I said there's another justu."**_

"_Oh. What is it?" _

"**_It's called 'Kitsune Bi no Kowaku! (Enchantment of the Fox Tail 1'"_**

"_level 1? There's more?"_

"_**Yes infact there's four. 1 is activated with pain. You gain** **heightens senses. Ears and eyes become fox like. Nails grow to claws and** **teeth grow to canines**_

_End flash back_

" Can't you 'TEACH' me how to open it?"

"Yes.. but this is faster. Lv2 you get fox form. That way you won't stand out much. "Transportation barrier no jutsu" Naruto was on the ground struggling to get free from the justu.

" Don't worry naruto. This will hurt you more then it hurts.. Actually it'll just hurt you. Think of it as punishment for the bunny thing.

Flash backs

"_BUNNY!" **"I'M NOT A BUNNY DAMMIT!"** _

"_I'M NOT RELSING YOU. " Even if you are a cute bunny." **"I HEARD THAT!**_

_Kyuubi there's an ugly face of a bunny in my head. "**THAT'S ME YOU YOU STUPID CHIBI OF CHIBIS!"**_

_What a weird dream and that ugly rabbit was kinda cool. "**GOD DAMIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, FOX. FOX DAMIT NOT RABBIT**_

_End flashback_

Naruto was nervous. He didn't know how badly he needed to be hurt or if she'd stop when the justu activated.

"Come on kyuubi don't be sour." Naruto was ready to beg if he had to.

"Alright I won't beat you"

"Really?"

"No." 

"Sadist". And the beating began. Smacks punch pokes in the eyes. After 10 min.

"Oh wait I remember now I was supposed give you some demonic charaka and you'd transform." Naruto would have screamed at her if he had not still been tied down. After he changed (and planned to get her back later.) He went to see the king.

**Hello Kentucky fried chicken. **Naruto was very puzzled at this opening.

"A sorry sir I'm your son. Naruto"

Actually naruto Uncle loved KFC so much that he named you after. Infact your name was put in the dictionary as a second meaning for KFC. 

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NAME ME AFTER KFC? DO I LOOK LIKE POULTRY? NO! SOON AS I'M EIGHTTEEN I'M CHANGING MY NAME" Much to his surprise the king just laughed.

**I am sorry kit, but I just wanted to see your face when I told. I believe up there it means rice balls or something. Which is a coincidence since that's my 2nd favorite food."**

Well naruto I'll be seeing you later"

"huh? Where are you going?"

"I've got to go back in you to prepare my body for you. Don't worry the king will explain." Naruto had a confused look on his face. Kyuubi disappeared. After a few second naruto body felt like it found something it didn't know it lost.

**Alright kit Do you need any bathroom breaks? Because once we get started I don't want us to get interrupted.**

"No I went when I came here. When I saw kyuubi's fox form I didn't need to go to the bathroom for a while." Naruto felt something yell it's ass off in his mind, but he just thought.

_Payback_.

**Alright kyuubi is preparing her body for your use. It's going to hold your sprit.**

"Wait! people are going to notice that I'm gone. Not that they'd care or anything, but the hokage would get worried about me."

**Don't worry I've a Kage Bunshin of you using healing charaka so it won't diminish till midnight on your 12 birthday. I've also set it up to make you fail the test 3 times so everybody underestimates you. So when you go back. Go all out. Got it? **

"Yes SIR."

For the second time that day the king laughed. He then explained the process of what they were doing with training and stuff. He thought him every thing he knew and downloaded some memories into him. After the kings last year was up, he died. And naruto gained a tenth tail, but he was only as powerful as a two tail. He'd get full power at sixteen. All the foxes thought him fox techniques which most had the word 'kyuubi' or 'nine tails' in them.Naruto was able to see his bunshin and was constantly ashamed. It was doing very. Actually it wasn't doing anything. Spelt though class. Picked fights and got his ass kicked. And worst of all it could only eat 20 bowls of ramen. Foxed naruto (the name when naruto is in the demon realm). Could eat.. 57 bowls of ramen in 3 minutes depending on how fast it could be cooked.

On naruto last days he was getting strange looks from girls and he was thinking they were sick. Of course being the idiot that he is (naruto: I not an idiot) yes you are and as I was saying. He simply thought they were all sick.

_Why are all the girls red like that? I wonder if they have a fever. Oh well._

Naruto you baka

"I'm not a baka! And what do you want blade?" Blade is the name of kyuubi's brother and eight tailed fox.

I can to tell you cause no one else would

"tell me what?"

You might need to get a harem that's why all the girls blush when they see you.

"What! How many girl!"

Not too many with kyuubi five or six. If jaws could stretch naruto's could swallow the titanic and the iceberg it crashed into.

"SIX GIRLS! I'M BARELY ABLE TO UNDERSTAND ONE I'LL DIE WITH SIX"

Well that's your problem. See ya. And then he left to leave naruto in shock.

_Well naruto now you can't say I didn't give you some thing for your last day. I could have left you in the dark, but no, you and your damn cheerfulness had to make me tell. Oh well._ The last day naruto had been enjoyable. He had a big birth, got drunk and nearly slept with 3 girls had it not been for blade. At 11:59 earth time, he went back and got ready to show up a few people. He checked the bunshins mind and went though its memories and got ready for his new team. Of course he still had kyuubi to help.

_Flash back_

_Iruka Sensei was just about to call out his team. Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. At that name Bunshin naruto stands out. _

"_Iruka why dose a great ninja like me have to be with sasuke?"_

"_Well naruto sasuke is the best in the class. You're the worst. If we put you to together it makes a balanced team." After that some people laughed. So naruto sat down._

"_Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi. All jounin instructors will be here at regular school times. So don't be late." Naruto mumbled something that sounded like _

"_I'll beat any jounin." Some how everyone heard it. And guys like kiba were trying not to laugh there ass off._

_End flash back_

Naruto looked in the mirror. They meet there instructor today. He had read detailed files of all the people in every village including secret techniques, blood limits, and missing nin. When he Went to bed one thought was on his mind,

_WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO HAVE A HAREM? _And slowly went to sleep.


	4. Getting two bastard's of parthners

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

'Exasperation or emphases'

Last time on naruto:_ End flash back_

Naruto looked in the mirror. They meet there instructor today. He had read detailed files of all the people in every village including secret techniques, blood limits, and missing Nin. When he Went to bed one thought was on his mind, _WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO HAVE A HAREM? _And slowly went to sleep.

Chapter four:

_Dream Scape_

"_Naruto you baka!" Naruto Heard a female voice say. He gained some sight and saw a picked harried (coughcoughbooblesscoughcoughcough) Girl. His first thought after the chest thing was; what the hell is a weak girl like that bein a ninja for? Naruto's Akuma Manako (blood limit: demon eye) Lets him see many things. Including people's charaka and stamina. Or in sakura's case, lack of, But what surprised naruto the most was how his HACK bunshin_. (Healing attached charaka kage)

It has healing charaka so it can live like a normal person. For naruto it was used so no one would know he was missing. It lived the life naruto would have lived if he hadn't of meet kyuubi. Meaning everyone considers him 'dead last'. _Hack (That's what I'm calling him in academy day flash backs) had simply pouted and said, _

"_S-sorry sakura-chan." He was sickened how his clone had a crush all though out the AC days on the 'WBB, Weak boob less bitch'. _

_End Dream Scape_

Naruto was disappointed at hacks performance. (Thousands of hours doing Jounin** level jutsu's will do that to you.)**Naruto was even more disappointed at how naive Hack was. It was so caught up in trying to impress sakura it didn't even notice a hot, fine toned, (his demon eye lets him see though…. Things.) Just plain HOT. Girl after him, but he did have to admit. He didn't like sasuke, but he knew he'd have to be nice to sasuke…

"**Or completely kick his ass to hell and back.**" Kyuubi appeared in regular clothes. Well as regular as silk is.

"Well I am the demon king so going to hell won't be a problem." They both laugh a little then, but kyuubi got down to business.

"**Naruto. I don't want that girl in the harem. I'll kill her if you so much as think of it!" **Naruto was shocked. He'd thought kyuubi would be okay with hinata.

"W-what's wrong with hinata?" Kyuubi was shocked she hadn't even thought about her.

"**Oh. Nothing's wrong with hinata. It's that sakura bitch I don't like." **

"Oh. I don't like her ether." Kyuubi gave a happy, good. But naruto knew it was more then that.

"So why did you come here?"

"**Well for that and to talk about how you're going to handle your self now. If you use a lot of power people could become afraid of you." **

"Well kyuubi I could care less. They didn't except me to begin with sooo, I'll go full strength against them. Who knows. Maybe they'll accept me this time." Pause "And maybe hell'll freeze over."

"**Actually that dose happen, But you know you need to pass you exam first before anything."**

"I know, I've already made a way to increase the power of my team mates to at least chuunin, if everything goes to plan."

"**Alright naruto what's the stupidest demon got planed?"**

"I giving them the Supiritto kyuutai jutsu (spirit orb)." Kyuubi smirked at that.

"**Well sounds like you got every thing under control. See you. 'Uzumaki Naruto, Juubi of the demon realm, Genin of Konoha who failed 3 times-" **

"Technically that wasn't me"

"**Number one most hyper active ninja of Konoha, And also." **She gives him a kiss on the lips

"**My husband to be" **She left leaving a; Tired, stunned, and Shocked naruto. After She left naruto formulated his plan and slept till morning.

Naruto heard a knock on his door.

"WHAT?" The person at the door eppeed and said,

"s-sorry naruto-kun." Naruto recognized the voice and screamed WAIT before scrambling to the door. He unlocked it and saw that face comparable to kyuubi's.

"Hey hinata what are you doing here?" As usual hinata stammered. Naruto made a mental note _Find a way to fix hinata's shyness._

"H-h-hi Naruto-kun."

Hinata seemed nervous about something.

"Its n-not b-b-bad that y-you failed. E-Even the best n-ninja's f-fail s-s-some times." _Oh god naruto's going to hate me now_. Naruto was trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then he noticed her head band.

"Oh that's why." Hinata seemed confused at naruto response. She was also wondering if naruto was going to invite her in, but she remembered she had to get to school.

Naruto ran into his apartment and got his headband. (Hinata wasn't present during the teaming and found out via messenger.

"Naruto-kun y-you did pass." Hinata was glad that naruto passed. Speaking of which notice how she doesn't stutter on naruto-kun.

"Well hinata I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me to school?" Hinata was jumping on the inside, but she calmly answered

"y-yes".

As they walked hinata noticed the stairs she was given and climbed them. Wait. Wrong use. She was surprised naruto didn't notice them, but realized that it must be the reason why he had such sad eyes. Speaking of eyes.

_I can't see naruto-kun eyes. I can see happiness, but that's it. Oh well if naruto Kun's- _Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by naruto saying there here. Most every one was in the class.

Naruto saw sasuke and thought about how he would approach him.

_I should become friends with sasuke, but with the way my bunshin acted he'd scuff and act tuff, and the teachers are watching. Maybe I should put on a show._ Naruto was about to go to sasuke when a herd (yes herd. One even had horns ) of fan girls, went to argue about who was to sit next to sasuke.

Naruto was feed up he wanted to show everybody that he is not the same naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Most promising student." Kakashi was currently looking at sasuke like the rest of the teachers.

"Yes kakashi. He may be a little unstable so be careful."

"That's the underestimate of the year." All the teachers and hokage continued watching sasuke to see naruto on the desk. (Like in the amine before they kiss. (Naruto: DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP!)

Sasuke looks up to see naruto on his desk.

"Get off dobe." Naruto extends his hands for friend ship surprising sasuke.

"Sasuke I want to say I'm sorry." All the girls that were yelling to get away from there precious sasuke shut up.

_Thank kami they shut up.)_ All the Teachers instantly stiffened.

They thought they'd never see the day when naruto would apologize to some one. Let alone sasuke. Even the gods in heaven were shocked. Then they remembered what happened to the first juubi. A god cannot spy on another god. Juubi was the king of demons which makes him a god a god in his own right.

Sasuke was shocked, but quickly rebounded.

_Friends are a weakness, if I want to kill itachi I need to hate._

"Get away dobe" Naruto got pissed. He could see why his clone wanted to kill him. Now he had the power to do so, but the village wouldn't... Screw the village he'd force sasuke into friend ship.

"Come on sasuke. Shake my hand."

Sasuke scoffed. A vein popped in Naruto's head.

"This is the last time I'll ask you nicely. Shake. My. Hand. And. Be. My. Friend." Sasuke looked him straight in the eye and was surprised to see no emotions coming from them.

"NO" All the fan girls were thinking along the lines of. Why would he be a friend of _YOURS_ when I could be his girl friend? The teachers were thinking.

"Naruto you couldn't force yourself to shit."

Two tails wiped out and tied sasuke leaving only his head and left arm.

"Now let's try this again. Shake. My. Hand." All the fan girls were speechless. They almost wet themselves to see sasuke in a death position. They were even more shocked to see it was naruto doing it. The tails brought sasuke up to heads length with naruto.

"How do I. cough know this cough this isn't a trap? How do I know you won't kill cough cough me?"

"If I wanted to kill you... Well I do, but this village will try to kill me... No wait I've already had. 80 death attempts on me. And around 32 near death experiences. So this village can't do much."

Every one was shocked at what there were hearing. Naruto had had almost a hundred murder attempts on him and acts as if it's nothing. The jounin were most surprised. Naruto had such mastery of kyuubi's powers. He'd have to be in contact with him (They assume it's a guy) for at least a couple years.

No one kept tabs on him so he could easily one day meet the fox and not have anyone to tell him it's evil. The hokage sent one of his ANBU. Let's call him ugly, to do an evaluation on the student. He popped in just in time to see sasuke unwillingly shaking naruto's hand.

"I'm here to do some last minute evaluation on a few students." He picked some random kids before moving to naruto.

"So tell me about your self kid."

Naruto instantly knew what was going.

_So the hokage want to see if kyuubi changed me. Well she has. Anyone who stays with that psychopath bitch will change._ Naruto was weighing his options. He decided that he would tell something no one expected. Or for the people that did expect it, he'd give it to them.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto." All the students (the fan girls found seats now. Sakura is between naruto and sasuke) thought,

_and then he'll say he likes ramen and sakura and wants to be hokage. Stupid dead last/ dobe._

"I like ramen and killing." Skipping to the jounin+. They were all shocked.

The third was saddened greatly. Iruka was there and had befriended naruto and thought he knew him well.

"Oh and my best friend slash sensei. Kyuubi" Iruka froze all the jounin gasped and the students were confused. Except sasuke. He wanted to find this '_kyuubi_' and have him train him. If dead last got this good over night. He'd defiantly be able to kill his brother in a week or two.

"'SHE' was an excellent sensei over the years." The hokage was surprised. He and the rest of the jounin, (the ANBU and chuunin teachers didn't figure it out), were able to piece it all together. Kyuubi made a special bunshin that could 'live' for years. She then transport naruto away and molds him to her own shape.

"Kakashi. I want you to be extra careful with naruto. Follow him whenever you can, but make sure you don't get found out. Which could be difficult" When the hokage had stopped talking. The smarter of the jounin realized naruto knew he was being spied on. It wasn't a coincidence he started talking right as the hokage stopped.

"My hobbies are training with my sensei and learning new jutsu. And eating ramen. My jutsu library is at least 7 jutsu. Which may not seem like much, but there all my own invention designed to take down anything with in the range." For once sasuke was paying hard attention to naruto. He wanted to know every about how strong the dobe. No. Naruto is.

Some one in class spoke up.

"Why don't you show us one?" A few class mates agreed.

_Yeah naruto let's see how good you are._ Sasuke mentally agreed with the others. Seeing no way out of it

"Alright"

Kaki Uzumaki batsu no jutsu (fire Uzumaki attack) at that moment naruto's charaka grew to chuunin level. His hair turned white and white non charaka energy surrounded him. It seemed steady with no flocculation. A person outside would simply think a chuunin was showing off his power level.

Satisfied with the results. Naruto powered down. Everyone was in shock, but once again sasuke spoke up.

"What's the attack Do?" Naruto looked him straight in the eye and said.

"Exactly what you felt. Increases power, But the increase isn't much so there's four levels. Of course it doesn't just pump up your power. The more you use it the stronger you get. It puts a strain on your body like increased gravity. So it's good for training." This time it was ugly's turn to speak.

"Very well. That'll be good enough. Iruka." Iruka perked up. He was still shaken form naruto.

"Come with me" With that ugly and iruka left. With the teacher gone everyone started talking about naruto. Naruto saw sasuke get up to talk to him so he went towards hinata.

"Hey hinata-chan."

_Oh my god he called me hinata-chan." _Hinata's blush deepened.

"H-hi naruto-kun" Naruto was sure he liked hinata so he asked her.

"Umm. Hinata... I was wondering if you'd..."

_Why is naruto-kun so nervous? And what is it he wants to tell me."_

"I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend." Naruto blush matched hinata's. Infact she would have passed out if it weren't for the fact she hadn't given him her answer.

"Y-yes naruto-kun. I-I'd l-l-love t-to."

This would be the point were Kiba would come and kick naruto's ass. Of course there's 2 problems with that. 1 He wasn't paying attention to naruto. And 2. He couldn't kick naruto's ass if his life depended on it. Hey didn't that happen during the chuunin exams?

"Naruto. Tell me where I can find your Sensei. I demand that you have her train me."

Naruto smirked. He had sasuke right where he wanted him.

"Well sasuke-'_kun'" _He liked the annoyance coming from sasuke.

"My teacher taught me everything she knew. SO. If you want training you'll have to suck up to me." Naruto saw huge anger and hate about to explode from sasuke so he spoke up.

"That's what I'd normally do, but since we're on the same team." Naruto saw a flicker of hope in sasuke.

Of course as much as he wanted to say.

"I'll leave you in the dust", but he knew the type of test they'd get. And until he's sixteen and has all of juubi's powers. There's always the chance he might need them.

"Alright Sasuke. I'll do you a favor." The hope grew.

"If we pass the sensei's test. I increase your power. Not temporarily like them Kaki Uzumaki batsu no jutsu (fire Uzumaki attack), but permeate Like my tails." Sasuke seemed to have a question that he was unsure to ask.

"I'm assuming you have nine tails, hence your sensei's name 'kyuubi'?"

Naruto laughed a little.

"Yup. You got it right." The all the teachers came and took the students. And all a little nervous when they had to pass naruto. After 1hr 55min naruto found his teacher sleeping in. (He was using his demon eye.) He then saw his sensei getting up. He also noticed he had the sharigan. So he formulated a plan.

5 minutes later.

Kakashi came in to see a red tail hit him in his left eye. When it receded he noticed his eye felt. Normal. He lifted up his projector to see what was wrong. He then relished he didn't' have the sharigan ability. He took out his mirror and realized his left eye was a regular eye. Naruto started explains what he did.

"I used my tail to take the sharigan and reform it into pure energy. If you're late to our next meeting I'll destroy it. And all the jutsu you copied will be destroyed to." Kakashi was dead scared. If naruto had the power to do that with emotions to. He could kill people easily.

"Ah. Alright naruto. Let's meet on the roof." He then transported to the roof to meet the genin a few minutes.

On the roof.

"So tell me about yourself. Likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams." Sakura finally talked.

"Sensei shouldn't you go first?"

naruto, sasuke:_ Damn. I was hoping she'd stay quiet._

"Me. Well, let's see. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. Hobbies... Hmm. Dreams for the future… Well you next pinky."

The three genin only learned his name.

Naruto:_ He probably likes icha icha paradise. And his hobbies are reading it 24/7… And being 2 to 3 hrs late for meetings. Doesn't have many dislikes and dreams were most likely ether fulfilled or crushed. _Naruto was so engrossed in thought he didn't notice sakura went.

_I'm sure it mostly involved sasuke._

"Alright raven harried your turn."

_Good it's his turn let's see your life. 'Pal'._

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much and hate a lot of things. My dream is more of an ambition. To kill a certain man."

Naruto Kakashi:_ Saw that coming a mile a way, and yet a still got slapped in the face_.

Sakura: _Sasuke is so cool and mysterious._

"Alright blonde your turn."

Sakura remembered back in the class.

", but sensei naruto already went." Naruto decided he could tell his sensei the truth.

"Actually sakura-bitch that was a lie to scare all the jounin that were watching." Kakashi looked a little relived that, that wasn't what naruto really was like.

"Alright what's the real you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my sensei: kyuubi. Friends. And girl friend hinata-chan."

Everyone:_ I didn't know naruto and hinata were going out_.Naruto continued.

"Oh and ramen. Dislikes. People that are mean to others. So basically 99.99 of konoha. My hobbies are eating ramen and practicing jutsu.

My dreams are to take over my fathers land and NOT. Become hokage." The 3 were shocked when they heard naruto say he didn't want to become hokage.

"Alright then meet me back here at 10am sharp. It was going to be 8, but I want my sharigan back." Kakashi chuckled lightly at that and was about to leave.

"kakashi-sensei" kakashi looked over at naruto and gave him a 'yeah?'

"Can you meet me in the hokage's tower? And want to talk to you guys about **it**."

"What? Sex?" naruto's eye twitched.

"No you stupid… sigh. Just meet me there." With that kakashi left preparing to go to the hokage's tower.

"And you guys better eat." Naruto then transported away leaving sasuke to be annoyed by sakura.

"Sasuke do you think we should eat breakfast?"

sasuke:_ Finally. An intelligent question_._ Well as intelligent as sakura gets._

"I'm going to and I think you should do the same. This naruto is different. Until I know how strong he is I suggest you be nice to him. Who knows he might just teach you something." Sasuke went in his house and left sakura out side. She decided if sasuke's going to eat she'd eat to.

HOKAGE'S TOWER


	5. I won't have weaklings for a team

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

'Exasperation or emphases'

Last time on naruto: "Sasuke do you think we should eat breakfast?" sasuke:_ Finally. An intelligent question_._ Well as intelligent as sakura gets._ I'm going to and I think you should do the same. This naruto is different. Until I know how strong he is I suggest you be nice to him. Who knows he might just teach you something." Sasuke went in his house and left sakura out side. She decided if sasuke's going to eat she'd eat to.

HOKAGE'S TOWER

Singing: Naruto was strolling to the park one day. Burning flowers all along the way. He was taken by surprise by some mean villagers, and they almost pillaged him aaawwwaaayyy. Like my singing? Anyway naruto was in the hokage's tower. After five minutes of waiting he his sensei showed up.

"Alright naruto. What have you that is so important that you had to pull me away from my studying?"

Naruto frowned at that.

"Hokage we both know that your 'studying' was reading icha icha paradise. And I want you, kakashi, hinata, and the rest of my team to use my new spirit orb."

Kakashi and the 3rd were surprised. What did naruto want to test that involved them? And why was hinata coming?

"Why's hinata coming and what's so special about this spirit orb?" Naruto started creaking his neck. Getting ready for a long speech.

"Alright the entire human way of charaka is wrong"

Of course they were shocked. Naruto just challenged the entire charaka system. And by the sounds of things he has a solution.

"Naruto where did you get-"

"Questions at the end. Aright charaka isn't supposed to be in coils. It's needs to be in spirals. The difference is that coils are close then spread out. This ultimately reduces the speed and power of your attack. In spirals, it twists and also gains speed which adds to power. Now you guys have been using charaka the wrong way for years."

Naruto murmured something which sounded like, 'some longer then other'.

"And have become accustomed to using it wrong. The spirit orb forcefully fixes and adjusts your body to use this increased power. For example. Sakura would be considered weak lower genin on the field. The spirit orb would make her 2nd level chuunin. (There are 5 levels like there are five celestial gates for humans. For demons there are nine.) Now if we use it on you old man, you would become at least as strong as a five tail. Now there's also a way to integrate this into new children. Of course if you guys accept konoha will be the most powerful Ninja village when the next next generation graduates.

As for hinata, she's my girlfriend now so I want her to come. And she has that self-esteem problem so this'll help her. And I'll tell you the rest of the plan after words, because I know that people will think it's suspicious if sasuke can defeat a dozen jounin Uchiha or not. And I'll tell you how I got this justu later… Now any questions?"

Kakashi and 3rd were shocked. They knew kyuubi had something to do with this, yet they still trusted naruto. 3rd:_ I sure hope I don't miss place my trust naruto._

"Alright naruto. This will be judged as an **A high class rank**. Kakashi go tell your students to pack up and meet at what ever time you said to meet them. Naurto… Don't kill anybody."

Naruto and kakashi were shocked at what the hokage said. "Kakashi I'll give you 'it' later" The hokage wondered what 'it' is. He decided that it was icha icha paradise and released them. Naruto headed home (apt home not demon realm or forth state. I say 'state' in stead of east state because it really is the size of Kentucky. That's why he doesn't go there anymore.

Kakashi was nearing sakura's house. It was dinner time so he heard there conversation.

"So sakura what happened today?" Sakura was excited.

"Well I have." She blushed. "I have sasuke-kun on my team. Oh and baka naruto." Sakura's parents were happy at the name 'sasuke' then frowned at 'naruto'.

"So who's your sensei?"

"Well his name is kakashi." Her parent's eyes widened. "W-what's wrong with h-him?" Sakura noticed her parents frowned like they did when she told them naruto was on her team.

"Yeah. What's wrong with me?" Sakura and her mom jumped while her dad kept reading the paper.

"Kakashi! Sorry, nothings wrong it's just that you never passed a team before." Sakura knew what this meant. _He's never passed a team before? Oh well with sasuke we'll pass for sure._

"I just came to tell you sakura that you pass the exam." Everyone: "WHAT!" After that kakashi could see why she's so loud.

"Well the hokage requested that I pass your team."

Mom, dad: _So the hokage wants the Uchiha to pass even at the expense of the demon. Oh well at least our daughter passes._

Sakura: _YES! WE PASSED! THEY MUST HAVE THOUGHT THAT SASUKE WAS TO COOL AND STRONG TO TAKE THE EXAM, AND IT'D BE A WASTE OF TIME TO GIVE HIM ONE SO THEY JUST PASSED US 'IS'( INNER SAKURA) HELL YEAH HELL YEAH HELL YEAH HELL YEAH ect._

"And we got a 5 Day mission tomorrow so meet at the, (insert spot here) at, (insert time here... and don't add 2 hours.) So don't be late."

Mom, dad:_ yeah right_.

"Um. Sensei, what rank is it?"

Sakura and here parents were thinking **C rank **for the time, but what kakashi said shocked to no limits.

"**A high class rank**"

"WHAT!" All of them were stunned. Sakura's dad, they thought they were a team good enough to pass AND give an **A high class rank**. Her mom was scared that her little girl was going to be killed. And sakura was scared that a genin got an **A high class rank**.

"Don't worry the hokage is coming with us." Everyone went at ease from that. "Well I gotta go tell sasuke see yah." He left to leave them talking about what was going to happen in the mission. Nearing the uchiha mansion he knocked on the door.

"Sakura go away it's late." Kakashi started wondering what time sakura got home.

"Well I'll just tell the hokage that you don't want a mission tomorrow." Kakashi heard: Falling, running, falling, swearing, and more falling… and finally a monkey sounding like it was doing a kangaroo. The door opened to revile a panting sasuke.

"What kind of mission."

"Hello to you to and the hokage is coming with us. The mission is a testing, but don't tell anyone. More details later."

"What rank?"

"A rank see yaw." Kakashi left before sasuke could open his mouth so wouldn't have to answer questions. Sasuke: _There giving us an, **a rank?** Hmm. Still it'll make me much stronger. And I'll kill my brother sooner. Now. Back to Taking care of my cute, soft, fluffy kittens._

THAT MORNING

It was six in the mourning when kakashi felt his left eye burn. He turned to see a tail retreating back to a blonde kid.

"Hey naruto. Told yaw I'd be on time." Naruto smirked and said his high's when.

"I GOT YOU". He turned to see a small kid run. Trip over his scarf, barley miss a poison ivy bush, and almost poke his eye out.

"Hey Konohamaru."

"Not bad, that's why I respect you as my rival." The hokage had stepped in.

"Hey naruto I hope you don't mind me bringing khm. (I don't want to continuously write his name. Yeah I'm a lazy writer. Or I'm a Shikamaru writer.)

"No prob."

With that naruto started his justu. Dou Rinku no justu (body link), Hijutsu: Shunshin no Jutsu! (Body Flicker)" The first justu linked all there bodies to naruto. The second transported naruto which with the first pulled the others with him.

They had arrived in a darks room with six small pillars each 1 of the five glowed for different people.

"Alright here's the deal. Each of you can see a light on the little stub pillars right?" They looked over and nodded.

"Alright what those are. They're called Spirit orbs. You see the charaka chart is all wrong. The spirit orbs will even out your pathways by forcefully correcting them. It'll be a hell pain feast as your pathway is fixed. Now I guaranty that every one in this room will be as strong as a chuunin. Except khm he may just be mid or higher genin. Now if you train you could be at kage level by 17 meaning Anbu by 15 and jounin by 13." (Note naruto's team mates are 12) "Any questions?"

Nobody had a question. Maybe because naruto explained it so well or because I don't want to type it up. They took there spirit orb and the day pain feast began. Naruto went to the demon realm for some well earned down time.

During the pain naruto is in the demon realm.

Hey naruto I'm glad you're here.

"What's up blade?" See I gave him a name for a reason.

I was wondering if I could kick your ass in halo 2. If you have the time. There currently in human form.

"KICK 'MY' ASS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO CAN KICK who's ASS!" 2 entreating (for blade) days later.

Well naruto that's. Seven hundred and eighty two wins and 0 loss's for me. Naruto sucked at halo 2 if you hadn't figured it out.

"Well what do you want me to do? Sigh."

_Flash Back_

_Naruto why don't we make this interesting?_

"_Sure what do you propose?" Naruto felt a bet coming on. One he was sure he was going to win. Boy was he wrong. _

_Then naruto when I kick your ass you have to do something for me. Anything, but only one thing. _

"_Deal! Hey wait a minute! If, No, WHEN I beat you. You have to do something for me. DEAL!_

_End flash back_

"Well I want you to have sex with kyuubi. And trust me I'll know if you do or no. Naruto was about to protest.

'You swore on your demonic honor. Seeing only one way out of it.

"But what if kyuubi says no?" Naruto was sure he had him there.

Kyuubi's in heat and I know because I can sense sex a mile away. Cursing inside naruto went to kyuubi's room.

"Hey kyuubi."

**Naruto I've missed you so much**. She went over and gave naruto a bear hug.

"So, uh. Kyuubi. I heard that. COUGH. You were in. he… he… he…" Kyuubi realized what he was trying to say.

**OH NARUTO I'D LOVE TO.** They had sex and stuff and this is supposed to be **_M_**. SO. I might be willing to make part later during the chuunin. Naruto thought sasuke and sakura justu on the spot. He gave Kakashi the hokage and khm scrolls filled with justu that only the group could read. Khm would be trained by the hokage and kakashi while naruto trained the other 2.

SCENCE BREAK

It was the 5th day and the Third had just explained to the village a new training method that'll be used at the academy. (I'll also put that in the extended version.) When ever team seven would walk down the street sasuke and sakura would be coagulated on such a good idea. But naruto would only get a 'hnf'. He didn't care though. He had the demon realm if things got bad. Speaking of which he needed to finalize the treaty

"See yah guys I need to go to the hokage's tower." After his good-byes he headed towards the tower. Tower. "Hey old man. Got the papers?"

"Yes naruto there right here and waiting for your signature."

"Alright" After the signature naruto left. The next day.

"Kakashi your team will be getting a **C class** mission today." Naruto smiled.

"YES! It's about time!" Everyone smiled a little at that. _Same old naruto._

"It's to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna." As if on que he walks in.

"My name is tazuna." _We kinda figured it out when the hokage told us._

"You expect me to put my life in the hands of these Idiots?"

The hokage took this time to get back at naruto.

"I assure you tazuna, There the finest idiots in all the land."

"Especially naruto." Sakura had added in also getting a bit of revenge.

"Shut up wubb-chan."

Wubb. Weak-ugly-boobless-bitch. The nickname naruto had given sakura after the orb training.

"What ever baka no kitsune."

Naruto had told everyone about kyuubi. They accepted him. Sakura said he's still a _short_ baka. Emphases on the short. Now, he's only a short 'fox' baka.

Sasuke had said that having the most powerful being ever, helping, (technically that's not true since kyuubi isn't the strongest and juubi is, but he is juubi so it is kinda true.) along with the 2nd best student, (Sakura) and konoha's greatest ninja that wasn't a kage. Kakashi. Will undboutly make him strong enough to kill his brother. _Same old sasuke_. The hokage and kakashi already knew. And khm (I knew that was a good idea.) Only said as long as his boss trained him he didn't care. As for hinata.

Flash back

"Hey hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed at naruto. Like always.

"Hi naruto-kun." Naruto got a serious look on his face.

"Hinata I have to tell you something." Naruto then went to explain his true story.

"So… Do you still like me?" Naruto cringed at the last part. He was afraid hinata wouldn't like him.

"Naruto I'll always love you. And I hope I can be one of your wives." (Remember he has a harem to do!)

End flash back

"I don't know hokage-sama that short kid with the ugly blonde hair is kinda stupid looking."

Naruto had a vein pulsing on his head. Well, it's more of a coconut boil on his head with blood flowing though it fast. Kakashi saw that if naruto went on a killing spree, not even all the kage in the world could stop him.

"Actually tazuna naruto's the best fighter we got. Sasuke is an uchiha. And sakura is the smartest person in the school._ She just hides it underneath that fangirl."_ The hokage took this chance to speak before tazuna spoke and mingled with death again.

"Kakashi have your team at the meet at the North gate in 30min. Dismissed."

The team took off together there stuff. Kakashi brought a few of the books he hadn't read.

_Naruto will be able to take anything jounin or lower. As long as we don't run into **S-class** missing Nin we'll be okay. Sasuke could take 3 or 4 chuunin max. Sakura could probably take 4 or 5 high genin at sasuke level before the orbs. Other wise 1 or 2 chuunin. Geeze she still the weakest on the team. The orb may have increased her power, but she's still the weakest of all four of us. Together sasuke and sakura could take 2 jounin. Over all there's nothing to worry about but naruto going crazy and massacring the entire wave country… At least we'll get rid of a few spies if he dose that. _

After the thirty Minutes The team got ready to leave.

"Alright team let's move out."


	6. Chapter 6 old friends meet up

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"Kyuubi/blade talking"

"**Demon or juubi talking"**

**_Demon or Juubi thinking_**

'Suppressed Talking or thinking' (Hidden thinking from partners.

'Exasperation or emphases'

_**Very important note please read **_

* * *

Hey every one i told you i'd come out with a bigger better not as well edited cause i was kinda rushed cause i got to go to bed befor mom gets home version. More notes on the next chapter.

* * *

Last time on naruto: After the thirty Minutes the team got ready to leave. For Tazuna's house.

"Alright team let's move out."

Ch6 a heart filled chapter:

"Or not."

Kakashi said when he realized that tazuna wasn't there.

"What do you-? Hey where's tazuna?"

Sakura had just noticed he wasn't there.

"I just remembered he had come a day earlier then he was supposed to so we have today off before the mission." Every body fell down anime style. Kakashi giggled at his forgetfulness.

"Well every body you have the rest of the mourning off. Be back here 9 am sharp."

Naruto shot him a glare.

"Is that 9 am your time?" Kakashi knew that naruto would be pissed if he was late for there first **C class** mission. And usually if a team is really late the mission is given to another.

"Come on naruto. I won't be late. Promise."

Naruto continued to glare.

"I'll be holding your sharigan on that." Kakashi started sweating. Kakashi: _Man it's got to be a hundred degrees out here._

"Well guys I'm going home, but. Here." Naruto gave them leaf symbols.

"Put them on your head band and it'll allow you to talk telekinetically to each other."

He than explained how it worked and left. He seemed to be in quiet hurry actually. They simply thought he had to pee or was going to train.

Sasuke 'Damn I forgot to ask him to train me, but he seems to be going some where important. Hem. I'll ask him later'

"Hey kakashi can you train us?"

Kakashi looked like he was trying to suppress something.

"Sorry, ugh, but I 'REALLY' need to go to the bathroom. Damn those burritos." Sasuke and sakura sweat dropped.

_Hey sakura._

"Yeah sasuke. Oh wait." _Sorry I forgot. What is it sasuke?_

_Will you go on a date with me?_

_Yeah. Sure._ The two left on there date. Naruto had left for a reason. Very IMPORTANT coughs cough reason

_**This is the part where the rape was I hope you like this knew non-rape version**_

Naruto had sensed a familiar charaka. He knew only one boy that could have that charaka.

**_FLASH BACK TO THE KIDDY YEARS_**

"Naruto it's time to go."

"Where are we going kyuubi-chan?"

"Well naruto-kun (The Kun chan thing is getting annoying.) We're going to the hidden sand to meet a friend of mine."

"Really? Who?"

"A one tailed demon named Shukaku."

"Okay"

"So pack all your stuff."

After the short talk the 2 left.

"There he is."

"HI SHUKAKU"

"Quiet idiot."

"W-what do you want?" A small red headed boy asks. Kyuubi dose some random sleeping justu.

"Hey naruto can you do that body link justu?"

"Sure thing-."

"Alright, and I'll do my mind justu." 

"Stable Links no Jutsu: (mind link justu) 

Dou Rinku no justu (Body link)" The two linked to garra's mind.

"**HAHAHA NOW I"LL TAKE OVER FOR GOOD!"**

"Oh shut up!" .The giant sand demon turns around to see two people. One which she recognized.

"**Kyuubi? Is that you? OH THIS IS PERFECT! WE CAN GO AND DESTORY THE SAND AND LEAF TOGATHER!"**

"Sorry, but I'm not here for that."

"**Really? Hey who's the little shrimp?"**

"HEY YOU GAINT OVER GROWN… THING!" Sweat drop.

"I'M THE NEXT KING SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"**Kyuubi please tell me he's kidding"** Shukaku asked in a desperate tone. When kyuubi said no she was crushed. Then Kyuubi explained why there, there and stuff. Then after a year it was time to go back to the demon realm.

"Well garra, shukaku see you later."

"Will I ever see you again?" Naruto smiled at garra and shock his head up and down so fast that garra was sure he got brain damage.

**Don't you need a brain to get brain damage?** Shukaku added.

_Yeah I guess your right._ Garra replied.

"Don't worry. If you're ever in konoha look me up."

"I think I'll come there for the chuunin exam. When did you say you'll go back?"

"**Naruto it's time to go back home."** Kyuubi called before she went through the portal.

"Well see ya garra. Be good and don't die. Or else I'll hunt your soul down and torture it for all eternity." Garra smiled weakly.

_Note to self. Don't die unless you want to have the wrath of a juubi on your hands._

"Bye naruto" The next day garra's auntie or sister or who ever the hell that woman is, was killed. (She's really not important so I didn't look her up.)

**_End flash back and stuff._**

Garra and his team were walking through the village.

**_DAMNIT! ANOTHER FLASH BACK_**

"Father May we leave a little earlier?" The kazage looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"Well if we leave earlier we'll be able to know the terrain better and also see what some of the shinobi are capable of. If you give us some kind of excuse like a message or scroll to the leaf's hokage then we can pass off as a messenger. If anyone asks why we're staying so long we can say we were delivering a message to the hokage and the extended stay is for the chuunin exam." Every one looked shocked at garra. He had never said so many words in one day.

Everyone:_ There's obviously another reason he wants to go to the leaf._

"Fine you can leave earlier. I'll give you a scroll tomorrow saying we found out from our spies that the cloud might attack. And he should increase protection on the west side since were attacking form the east."

"Good. I'll be in my room." Garra left. He was secretly jumping for joy that he got to see naruto again. The crazy monk who sealed shukaku in him had awaken and taken over her. He couldn't go to sleep now so he needed kyuubi to help him.

**_Thank god it's over. I mean. End flash back._**

Kankuro was walking with his bro and since when this kid bumped into him.

"Hey kid you better watch where you're going or maybe some one might hurt you." Kankuro said holding the boy by his throat.

"Put him down." Naruto jumped out in time to save khm.

"And what if I don't?" Kankuro said. Garra looked at the guy with a death glare till he realized who this person was.

Garra: _It's naruto! I don't belive it's finally him! But will he accept me? I gave in to the monk and I've be come nothing more then a killer. NO. He wouldn't accept me. I've got to get out of here!_ Kankuro noticed his brother backing away with what looked like fear on his face.

"Hey garra what's wrong? Garra?" Naruto said to garra. He'd think that garra would be excited to see him.

_Hem. Last time I cheeked people don't run from people there excited to see. _Naruto then took chase easily getting ahead of him.

"Hijutsu: Shunshin no Jutsu! (Body Flicker)" (Note: there's a difference between the body flicker and yellow flash in my story. Just clarifying.) Naruto transported right in front of garra.

"Garra what's wrong." Garra put his head down.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki naruto I've become a killer." Naruto looked at garra with a puzzled look.

"So what? Any thing else, cause if you think that'll make me hate you your wrong." Garra looked up shocked.

"Well Shukaku was taken over by the monk who sealed her inside me."

"No prob. I'll get kyuubi on it right away."

"Thank you Uzumaki. And by the way can we stay at your place?"

"GARRA!" Temari and Kankuro had caught up.

"Naruto this is temari and Kankuro."

"**Kit give me control"** Naruto looked around.

"**Do it I'll explain later.**" Naruto didn't know where the voice came from, but he knew he could trust it.

_Fine but anything funny and your out_. On the outside garra and is siblings saw naruto slump like one of Kankuro's doll. (Kankuro: IT'S A PUPPET!) When he came back up he had red eyes that screamed I'll kill you if you so much as breathe. All three of them were shocked at naruto's transformation. And they were even more shocked when he went up and kissed temari.

"Hey my names naruto" Naruto then slumped again and got his blue eyes back.

"Well let's eat." Naruto said happily walking off as if nothing had happened. Kankuro started shaking his sister who seemed to be in a daze. "Hey sis wake up." "Hun? What did you see heaven to?" "Ah- yeah I did" When his sister wasn't looking he made the crazy thing with his finger.

_Hello? Hm. Whatever took control is in my mind. However it appears that it can't contact me instantly. Hm. Maybe a sever head wound would bring him out. Maybe not the day before my mission._

After the delicious bowls. The naruto transported the group to the forth state.

"N-naruto this is your house?" All three asked with shock.

"Yeah sorry if it's a little big." The group then headed inside and naruto put the in the guest mansion.

"Well guys this entire section is yours to use." He handed them blank maps.

"Those maps will allow you to transport here anytime, and only you can see or touch your map. (Think of it as the map from the third Harry potter book.) I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow so you guys can stay here. There's an account, thanks to hacking skills, that will have $1000 a day and that's your spending limit. If you over spend the difference will have to come out of your own pocket. Well good night, and no temari we won't be able to have sex tonight sorry. Maybe after the mission. Oh and garra come on we got to fix that seal. " Garra left with naruto while temari blushed and looked at the ground.

Temari: _Damn! I was really-, Wait a minute. I wasn't really thinking that was I? I mean even if I'd love for him to ravage my body and fu- damn it I am thinking of him. Just stop thinking._ Unfortunately for temari she'd have dream of naruto pleasuring her and wake up with soiled sheets. And because I'm in that mood, Kankuro walked in. "Geeze sis get a room. Oh wait you already have one. Well I don't think naruto would like it if he came into his mansion to have it smelling like your sex. Well I'm going out for bre-." Temari threw a pillow at him before he left.

Anyway, while garra was with naruto. "Hey kyuubi" Kyuubi proofed up. "Hey garra" "Hey kyuubi" garra replied in his regular tone. "Kyuubi we need to get rid of the monk that's taken over shukaku and place a seal on him so that if there's another monk for any reason in garra he'll still be able to sleep." "Right!" They removed the seal and placed another over and now garra could sleep for the first time in a long time, well that's not true. Kankuro's snoring plus naruto's snoring kept him up all night. Garra:_ It's a good thing I'm used to this or I'd kill somebody._

**Next day movin out!**

"Alright teams were movin out!"

Team seven had just left the gates of konoha to head to the wave country. They decided to walk instead of run since tazuna wasn't a ninja and would tire quickly. Overall the walk was pleasant. They had seen a dear on there trip. Naruto chopped it up and ate it for lunch. The crew found a giant water fall.

Naruto took a dump in a small spring connected to the falls and polluted the entire water way. A few people walked up holding weapons. Naruto kicked there asses to a bloody pulp. Turned out they were girl scouts. And the weapons were sample cookies. The crew was currently running as fast as they can.

The girl scouts appeared to have short temps and when they woke up they started attacking everyone. After the group had run far enough from death naruto decided to break the silence with talk. Which earned him glares from everyone including tazuna who hated running.

"Seriously what are a bunch of girl scouts doing in the middle of a shinobi filled forest?"

Every one gave him a 'still it's your fault. And we were hungry' look.

"It's suspicious if you ask me."

The crew was now continuing their walk when they noticed a puddle.

"Naruto try not to shit in that one." Sasuke said with a 'you're an idiot' look.

"Hey that wasn't my fault! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Well it's just that you like to pollute good 'source's' of water that's all."

Sasuke had just opened the flood gates for an argument. (Hopefully naruto won't poop in those to.)

(Naruto: "Why is everyone on me today!") While they were yelling at each other the puddle morphed into 2 shinobi. They went towards kakashi and made him 'burst'. Then they went after the supposed 'genin' and 'tazuna'. Sakura took the chance to say.

"PLAN SAKURA" Naruto jumped back to 'tazuna' to guard him. Sasuke grabbed sakura's arm and threw her at one of the men.

S1 (Shinobi one) easily dodged, but he forgot sakura had a kunai in her hand. She scarped his arm causing him to yell in pain. When sakura landed, she punched the shinobi mans back which caused him to pass out. During this sasuke took this chance to throw a smoke bomb. In the smoke he beat the guy with his legs (he needed Taijustu practice.) till shinobi 2 passed out.

When the smoke cleared the team could see kakashi clapping his hands.

"Excellent job fighting team. How'd you pull off such a good strategy?"

Both naruto and sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Why are you looking at me? It was naruto's idea." All eyes went to naruto.

"Well I told you guys to come up with your own plan. Not me." All eyes went back to sakura.

_Ha take that. It's too troublesome to explain. So you can do it._

(Once again on a hill shikamaru sneezes.

"Dam it. Why won't be realize that troublesome is my thing? Steal naruto's. I'm sure hinata's already done it.) Back to fight.

"Well my plan was a defensive. Naruto guards, and me and sasuke attack. It all starts with sasuke throwing me and ends with the smoke bomb." Kakashi thought about what she just said.

_Hmmm. This team is completely together. Naruto was able to get rid of both sakura's fangirlism and sasuke revenge at no cost. If something's going to break this team apart, it won't be teamwork that's for sure._

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sakura glared at naruto. He ruined every good thing they had seen on the trip. While glaring at him, she saw him flinch. Then a blue smoke escaped from his mouth. It was thin enough so that it looked the same from all sides.

"Naurto what-?"

Before she could finish naruto threw a kunai at a bush. There was only a baby antelope.

"Naruto you scared this poor baby. AND DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT COOKING IT!"

"Sakura that's too small to cook. Second. It's not my fault. That dear tripped and fell on me. And it's not my fault I just happened to panic at that moment and burned it to cooking levels. And like when the wolf blew the tree little pigs house down. I saw a meal and took." Sakura continued to stare.

"And the river?" Naruto took a breath.

"First. It was a waterfall. Second. They need to put signs saying that those things are linked." Sakura's glare hardened.

"And the girl scouts?"

"Hey even you thought they were attacking. Plus. When is an antelope purple?" Sakura hadn't paid attention to the color. She looked and saw it was purple. The same smoke she saw before came out of naruto's mouth. It was blue at first, but then went red with a shrieking noise.

"EVERY BODY DOWN!" Naruto yelled just in time to see a huge blade coming down and slicing the air where they once stood.

"Well nice to see you. Sharigan Kakashi I presume." Kakashi recognized this ninja. Of course the mist that was rolling in was a dead give away.

"Kakashi do you know this man?" Sakura was about to say girl but stopped herself.

"Yes. His name is Momochi Zabuza. Formally know as the devil of the demon mist." Kakashi's interdiction had pecked everyone, but tazuna interest. Zabuza chuckled at his interdiction.

"Why kakashi I'm flattered that you heard of me." Kakashi took a look at his team, mainly naruto.

"This guy is an **S class** missing Nin. Not even you naruto can handle that." Naruto gave him a bored look.

"At full form. I could beat him, if he was weakened. Otherwise give me 3 more months training." Kakashi took out his sharigan.

"AH. I'm honored kakashi. Gracing me with the presence of your sharigan." Every word he said was filled with, venom, killing intent, or sarcasm.

"Enough small talk let's fight!" And the fight started!


	7. Old friend and REALLY old friend meet up

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"Kyuubi/blade talking"

"**Demon or juubi talking"**

**_Demon or Juubi thinking_**

'Suppressed Talking or thinking' (Hidden thinking from partners.

'Exasperation or emphases'

_**Very important note please read **_

* * *

(Rewrite)so i don't own naruto and stuff. Second, I made this fic M rated. Thrid. When naruto's sixteen all the wemon he's got will become inmortal and there bodies will be able to go between 13 and 30 so yes obaa-chan will be younger for naruto. And lastly i'll put up all parrings for naruto in the next chap so see yaw!

* * *

Last time on naruto: Zabuza chuckled at his interdiction.

"Why kakashi I'm flattered that you heard of me." Kakashi took a look at his team, mainly naruto.

"This guy is an **S class** missing Nin. Not even you naruto can handle that." Naruto gave him a bored look.

"At full form. I could beat him, if he was weakened. Otherwise give me 3 more months training." Kakashi took out his sharigan.

"AH. I'm honored kakashi. Gracing me with the presence of your sharigan." Every word he said was filled with, venom, killing intent, or sarcasm.

"Enough small talk let's fight!" And the fight started!

Ch7: Fight and a new friend err. En old one that you knew, but… Ah forget it you'll find out.

Zabuza had fully brought up his mist. Kakashi was apparently standing still waiting for Zabuza. Zabu, (I'm a real shikamaru writer aren't I? hmmm. Maybe I should call him zaboomafu? On a hill some where shikamaru sneezes.) Had just released killing intent on the field. When he released it, sakura had sneezed.

"I'm sorry was that killing intent? I thought it was just the smell of a sissy."

Everyone heard Zabuza growl which reviled his position to kakashi.

Zabu: _Damn. That girl purposely made me mad. Now kakashi knows my position._ Zabu was about to get in-between the kids. Now they had seen there flaw and fixed it.

_If I. Yes that'll work._ Zabuza ran straight into the team. Every skilled ninja, (so basically every one, but tazuna and sakura) knew that it was just a decoy.

Naruto kicked it as hard as he could. That pretty much knocked it 20 yards before it dissipated. Zabu took this chance to run right right into the team while they were distracted.

"PLAN SASUKE! SPEED!" Naruto yelled. (Bet you thought sasuke yelled it out.) Sakura jumped to the side of tazuna. Naruto ran at Zabuza and punched him once. He was about to disappear when sasuke came up on naruto's back and did a replacement justu on the clone.

It effectually switched the real Zabuza with the vanishing water clone. Sasuke slid a little on naruto to kick him out of the way of sakura's shuriken and kunai. Zabuza was able to dodge the shuriken, but sadly. Not the kunai.

"Damn you kakashi and your students. There's no way that they can be genin!" Zabuza was angry. Kakashi hadn't even moved yet and here are his students predicting his moves. There's no way they ALL could have the sharigan.

"Actually Zabuza there supposed to be chuunin now, but they decided they love me sooo much. They wanted to stay genin a little while longer." Sakura and sasuke got a

"Riiiigghhht." Look. Naruto muttered

"Liar"

Under his breath, unfortunately they all dropped there guard to reply to Kakashi's lie. Zabuza popped into there defense and was about to strike tazuna when kakashi came in.

"Nice try, but you forgot I've been watching you the whole time." Zabu smiled at that.

"Not bad kakashi. Just what I'd expect form you. Unfortunately." Kakashi raised an eye brow.

"Not good enough." Zabuza fell into a puddle of water.

_A water clone!_ He then repapered behind kakashi.

"So kaka-." Before he could finish kakashi also be came a puddle of water.

"Nice try-." Again before kakashi could finish Zabuza disappeared. Kakashi then felt the wind change.

He barely missed a blade coming at him. Only to get kicked straight into the water.

"Damn I can't believe-."

"Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison)" Kakashi had just got trapped.

_Damn. I should have known he'd do this. Hopefully the team has a plan for this to._ Just like kakashi hoped naruto had a plan.

"PLAN NAURTO, FULL ASSUALT!" Every one left tazuna. Who was a little shocked to see them leave him so soon, but naruto had planned ahead and left him with 3 hack bunshin.

Sakura and sasuke had just disappeared. Naruto used his charaka to fly towards Zabuza. His eyes widened when he saw naruto fly.

_When did kakashi steal a flying justu?_ Naurto flew up really high. While going up he threw a kunai down. Since it was flying one way all Zabu had to do was take a small step back. The kunai turned into sakura kicked him down releasing kakashi.

"Great job-." But the team wasn't finished yet. While sakura was falling she had thrown a pebble into Zabu eye, but it landed on his mask.

He had shrugged it off as her trying to blind him, till that pebble turned into sasuke who stabbed him in the arm with a demon shuriken. And it didn't help that he used his foot to kick it in deeper, or the fact it transformed into naruto with a Rasengan in his hand. And it didn't help that he got blown to a tree from the Rasengan with a 3 by 12 inch cut on his left arm. And carrying that heavy sword didn't help his arm that much either. When Zabuza stood up he had one thought on his mind.

_I wonder if Moe's has doughnuts tonight._

"Cough cough. Not bad kids you were certainly trained by kakashi. To bad you fell for my trap." Every one was in shocked.

_He had a back up this whole time?_ He clapped his hands twice. Then he did some hand seals. Next stuck out his hand. And a doughnut appeared!

"Moe's doughnuts are healing. Just one and my arm will be up and running in a few days." Just as he was about to take a bite. He stopped. Then looked at everybody.

"Aren't you going to stop me? I mean I could be at full health a gain."

Just as some one was about to answer a water clone Zabuza appeared behind naruto.

_This kid has to be the brains of this. If I get rid of him I won't have to worry much about the others._ He then hit naruto with the top of his sword on the top of his head. This would knock out a normal person, but naruto isn't even a person. Naruto flipped around and kicked his clone to the tree. So zabuza's own idea slapped. Wait; hit him head first in the gut.

"Nice try, but naruto has a head thicker then steel. The ugly face just comes with the package." Sasuke was taking every chance at the blonde. Not because he didn't like him, but because it was fun.

"Look whose talking sasuke. I haven't seen you winning any beauty awards."

"Well I hate those kinda contests. Besides I get 500 different applications in the mail each day so if you want one just ask."

Naruto couldn't think of any thing to say and was afraid he'd have to concede to sasuke, but then needles flew out of the air and his Zabuza on the neck. A figure in a robe came up.

"Thank you for Distracting Zabuza. I'll take it from here." Naruto knew that this guy wasn't trust worth.

_Wait, Why dose this guy have a female aura around him?_

"Clam down naruto it's just a hunter Nin. It's there job to do this." The hunter Nin then left with the body.

"Well team le-." Kakashi just fell on the ground. Naruto knew what it was.

"Don't worry guys it's just charaka exsa-" Naruto had just fallen to the ground to.

"Damn it must be the head blow." Sasuke picked up kakashi and sakura picked up naruto.

"Lead the way tazuna." Sakura said merrily. The group then headed towards tazuna's house. (Why is she so happy right now?)

DREAM SCAPE NARUTO.

"OW. Man what happened." Naruto woke up in a familiar place.

"Hey this is kyuubi's cage."

"**Correction, MY cage."** Naruto turned around to see a maybe 100 ft Juubi in front of him.

_How did I miss that?_

"Dad?" The giant beast just smiled.

"**Yes naruto it's me."** Naruto smiled like a watermelon and hugged his father's leg. (He's a hundred feet, remember) His father just went to human form.

"So dad what are you doing here?"

"**Well son I came to help you with a few things. The other gods were afraid that if you screwed up the snakes would have to take control as the rulers. And if the snakes took over demon world and human and the god zone would all be destroyed because the bastard snakes would either have a 24/7 civil wars or try to control all zones."**

"Uh-huh."

"**And so they decided that I would fill up the space in the cage. Since I meet the minimum of nine tails and the cage was empty they put me in it. So I'm here to help you fight, think, and make love."**

"Make love?"

"**Ah I mean… Make gloves. Yeah for the other foxes when they go in human form there hands get could and I never got around to making love I -I mean making gloves." **

The king blushed.

"Don't worry dad I already know about the harem." The king seemed relived.

"**Well that'll make things easier. I'm assuming you already had sex?"** The king seemed to hope naruto hadn't even though he knew the importance of it.

"Yes I have."

"**Aw man. Because I'm just sitting in your mind I can take over if you were to pass out or go to sleep. Or give me control when you're too much of a shikamaru-ass to fight for your self. Or for me to train your body in your sleep. Or just oh, I don't know. Make love to girls for you." **

Juubi said the last part rather quickly.

"So dad how long you think it'll take to revive the whole fox clan"

"**Well it depends on how many women you take."**

"Let's say. Seven?"

"**Then add four hundred million zero's to 784 and that's how long it'll take." **

"…wow."

"**It takes so long for vixens to get pregnant. About five years between children. And that's if you do it 79hrs a week."**

"So. Any thing you want to teach me?"

"**Well no. That's it. So anyway if you want to wake up, you know, before the end of time that'll okay."**

"Oh alright. Thanks dad! Hey wait why'd you kiss temari?"

"**Well you see when I'm in here I'll be able to use my powers to attract human girls. It won't work on naturally fox vixen, but any human girl will fall madly in love with you."**

"Um okay. See ya dad!"

END DREAM SCAPE

Naruto was getting up to the worst head ach in his life. Well this was only the second time he had a head ach that he could remember. Most likely kyuubi gave him worse.

_Ow. My head._

"**Kit. Get up."**

_Hey dad, so what's the plan?_

"**Well you'll go by your day and if your life is in real danger I'll help you fight, other wise I'll be checking out the memory of you and kyuubi gettin it on."**

_HOLD ON A SEC PERVERT. THAT Memory's PRIVATE._

"**Fat chance I won't look at it. By the way when I see a girl that'll produce the best offspring I'll take over. NO OBJECTIONS. Got it?" **

_Fine. Any way I'm going to get up now._

**Alright see yaw. **

(Hey did you notice how the king talks all long and stuff then naruto says these one worded sentences?) Naruto looked around, he was in a room. (I'm not going into details on the areas. Maybe.) He activated his blood limit. (FINNALY JUSTU AGIN!) Akuma Manako (blood limit, demon eye). Naruto's eye thinned out to a small slit and became red. He saw his teammates in another room and went there right away.

"So it's most likely to assume he's alive."

"Hey guys seem you figured it out." Every body turned around. (Isn't it a bad thing to have your back to the door?)

"Hey naruto you're finally awake. We thought you'd be out longer."

"Heh. You should know I'm a fast healer. So you realized Zabuza is alive?"

"Yup. Of course it's not a good thing, but we can look forward to a challenge."

"Well guys I think we should do tree walking so we can see how good your control is."

Kakashi seemed unsure weather or not to do the exercise. Naruto sat in a professor like stance.

"Well actually kakashi-sensei the spirit orb raised our power. While doing so it would be foolish for it to leave or control at its lousy level. So it raised that to. However. The control we got was only at the equivalent of the former level of our current level. The

"So" formed a kinetic barrier rendering charaka control inert.

The whole network that ran on subatomic energy rendered downward so the telekinetic link that bound between the entities ascend form and mortal form were rendered up which would be good till you

Absorbed the expanded view of telekinetic energy which was caused by my mind link.

It was obscured which started weakening the overall sensitivity of the platform that controls control over one's internal charaka. .So to put it simply. Or charaka and control before was, let's say, 20/12. The spirit orb made it 60/36. So basically there's no increase in control."

"So you basically you were awake the whole time we were talking to think up big words to use so you'll sound smart." Sasuke said with a hint of pride. Naruto didn't say anything. Kakashi thought about it for a moment.

"And kakashi sorry, but you'll have to tree walking to you don't have much control either. It'll be much harder to do because the spirit orb has natural blockers that stop you from accurately forming charaka. Once you get past those you'll need to water walk. After that's completed I'll teach sasuke and sakura techniques. So any questions?"

"Yes just one." Sasuke said. "How hard will it be for us to get though both water and tree walking?"

"So you know about water walking? Well it'd take at least a week and a half; Zabuza should be back in two to three weeks. Leaving enough time to teach you guys some dangerously awesome techniques."

"Why do you try when you're just going to die anyway?"

"Inari don't say that!"

"Why cause it's true?"

"Hey kid. Do you cry a lot?"

"NO! I'm not some baby!" Naruto punched the kid into the floor which made a 2 inch 6ft crater. Inari started crying.

"What happened? I thought you said you weren't a cry baby?" Naruto said in a mocking tone to a still crying Inari. Sakura started to speck.

_Damn I was hoping she'd shut up longer._

"Naruto that was harsh! You can't do that to a kid!" Naruto looked straight at her with his blood limit active.

"Why? He simply thinks he has the worst life ever. That all the bad stuff happens to him and no one else in the world. Well I got news for ya kid. Don't think your anything special. Bad stuff happens all the time. Sasuke and I have no parents, but do you see us crying 24/7? NO. We deal with it and move on. The only way you'd see me crying is if someone I loved died or you put onions in my ramen." Sasuke suddenly dropped his head. What naruto said was true. He'd have grown up just like Inari thinking his case was special because he was an uchiha.

"So when everybody else in the world has happy lives and you don't, you can cry. I'm going to bed." With nothing left to talk about. Naruto went to bed. Soon after everyone left. Inari's mom taking him to his room.

**_Some where far away where 2 people are talking_**

"Ugh. Man what happened?"

"I thought they'd kill you."

"Well they were tough."

"Yes, but it's the blonde I'm interested in."

"Don't go getting pregnant on me Haku." The now confirmed girl was blushing. (Naruto: hey how'd you 'confirm' it?) Well it's actually a funny story… Hey is that gai? (Everybody runs) phew. That was close.

"Well. I meant that, well I mean he'd be a nice opponent, but if you want me to get pregnant I'm sure he wouldn't mind being the father."

"Humph. Well how long do I have before I can get back to fighting?"

"Well it'll be a month, but knowing you it'll probably be half the time."

"You're heartless Haku."

"I Learned form the best." A man with two body-guards came up.

"What do you want Gatou?"

"Well I came to cheek to see if you're done killing that man, but apparently not."

"Well I'll be ready in a month most likely sooner."

"And WHY should I wait a month instead of hiring some one else?"

"Simple. They'll almost be done with the bridge in that time. We go there kill every body and you get some workers to finish the bridge. When it's done you charge people to use it. That way there's no more options left for them to travel, unless they learn how to fly."

"Very well. ONE month. If there not dead by then, then I'll just have to hire some one else." The men left. When gatou and his guards were out of hearing range they started talking.

"I want some one to tail them. When the shinobi fight call me so we can kill them." The guard nodded and left.

**_In the forest the gang is doing things people don't normally do. Like water walking and tree walking._** (What? I have yet to see any normal non anime person do those things.


	8. Longest one yet and really choppy parts

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"Kyuubi/blade talking"

"**Demon or juubi talking"**

**_Demon or Juubi thinking_**

'Suppressed Talking or thinking' (Hidden thinking from partners.

'Exasperation or emphases'

_**Very important note please read **_

Last time on naruto:

"I want some one to tail them. When the shinobi fight call me so we can kill them." The guard nodded and left.

**_In the forest the gang is doing things people don't normally do. Like water walking and tree walking._**

* * *

1) When naruto punched Inari he added charaka padding to the punch. Putting the padding increased the power of the punch which caused the crater. The regular punched would have been more of a slap. 2) By making Zabuza an S class missing Nin he was more of a challenge for the team. 3) I couldn't figure out a good part to put hinata in. And I had the garra idea for a while. So I decided that I'd kill to birds with one stone. 4) Also there's some more stuff to read at the bottom so please read that. And any questions at all, review, then **PM** me. 5) Zabuza's death will be really crappy. I just wanted to start the chuunin exams quickly. I also skipped on a lot of semi important things, but the chuunin exams will be great! GREAT I TELL YOU! 6) I'm writing these as I go. 7) I'm not high, but I'm not smart and failed English a few times. (Random voice, coughcoughseventimesinarowcoughcough)

* * *

Chapter 8 the long ones. May go up to chuunin exam 

"Sasuke use less charaka." Kakashi had just advised sasuke on how to water walk. The team had gotten tree climbing in an instant. But it seems water walking took the remaining time they had earned.

"Well. It seems that you two can water walk, but it's not an instant thing. If you train more it should become automatic. Well let's go find naruto guys." It was about 3 o clock on the bridge when the 3 arrived.

"Hey naruto teach me a technique." Sasuke yelled out as they approached the bridge.

"Sure thing." Naruto happily replied.

"I'll take watch" Sakura said. (Pretty boring conversation huh?)

"Alright sasuke, this is a special attack. I designed it specifically against people with high speed or quickly activated shields. It's called Aka Handou no jutsu (bloody kick technique). It needs blood on your arms even though the attack says kick."

"Why's it say kick?"

"Well when you use the attack the blood is transferred from your legs and the attack requires more of an arm slap like a kick. Plus when you say it the enemy would go on guard for a kick not a punch slap combo."

"Alright let's learn." Naruto thought sasuke multiple techniques: Kaki Uzumaki batsu no jutsu (fire Uzumaki attack), Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique (His kage bunshin is his trade make along with "believe it" and "That's my nindo." That's why I hate it when hinata steals it in her fight against neji.) After the 2 weeks the group was near a spring. Naruto and kakashi had left bunshin to watch over the guys.

"Kakashi I want to give you something." Kakashi had a slight glee look on his face, but it was covered up by confusion and his mask.

"I'm going to give you one more gift, but you have to promise me that the next genin team you get, you'll actually 'teach' them. Cause I've been doing all the teaching." Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Deal naruto now what's this gift?"

"Well name all the stages of the sharigan." Kakashi looked puzzled.

"Well there's the one dot. Next two. And finally three. Plus any combo of the 3 in each eye, but the most powerful stage is the Mangekyou Sharigan."

"Well, that's very good kakashi, but you forgot the final stage. There was a forgotten sharigan that was given to warriors that pleased the gods. Tenshu-sharigan. (God given sharigan.) This sharigan needs to be given by a god. I'm the demon king. So I can give you the advanced version. It works like the sharigan only. You really do copy a technique. If you were to copy gai's Taijustu, it would be exactly as good as gai's, but if some one better came, your Taijustu would switch to become as good as there is. The same can go for Ninjustu. If some one those a justu better then someone you copied your body adjusts to become better. If you take it I'll be passed out for a few days, but like I said. You'll probably make it up to my strength. So have you deiced if you want it?" Kakashi was shocked. He was being offered some thing better then Itachi's sharigan.

"I'll take it." Naruto did some seals and put up the energy needed to make the new sharigan. He then passed out for a number of days.

"If you hurt my child I'll commit suicide." Naruto woke to hear that. Of course he did what anyone with a huge curiosity span would do. He ran out to see Inari's mom with a sword to her throat.

"HEY. What's going on here?"

"Just leave kid."

One of the guys said.

"Naruto get out of here he's to strong." Inari said hastily. Of course naruto took to fighting these guys. After he mopped the floor with them he got some Intel.

"The others went to the bridge." Inari said with a lot of worry in his voice.

"Alright I'm going you should probably take your mom inside and hide." Inari nodded. Naruto then used Hijutsu: Shunshin no Jutsu! (Body Flicker).

To race off towards the fighting area. When he arrived he saw Zabuza and kakashi fighting in the mist.

"Naruto glad your here go over and help sasuke." Kakashi ordered. He hadn't reviled his new sharigan.

"Got it." Naruto raced over into the ice shields.

"Naruto you baka. Why'd you run 'IN' the shields?" Naruto gave a small smirk.

"Hey we'll still be able to kick his ass. How those he fight?"

Sasuke was about to say when needles flew straight at them.

"He moves at high speeds from one mirror to the next while throwing his needles. There hard to break."

Naruto: 'Damn. I can't use the Body Flicker justu anymore with out risking internal damage.'

"I got an idea, but you're going to need to get his by his needles." Sasuke looked confused.

"Alright, but this better work."

Haku said some crap then threw her needles. Sasuke got hit.

"Dou Rinku no justu (Body link)" Naruto said while doing some seals. To sasuke naruto seemed to disappear.

'I get it. When he threw those needles he relived his position to naruto. By using the body link he linked to the needles which still had a small charaka link to the thrower which caused this guys justu to link up with him. Not bad. Now I just have to avoid being hit.' 

Naruto's plan had worked and he was now moving at the same speed as Haku.

"H-how did you do that?"

"My justu linked me to you and you were moving at high speeds so now I am, but I don't' intend to fight you yet." Sasuke saw a message being written on the floor. Sasuke use Kawarimi no Jutsu.

_Alright naruto. _Sasuke then used Kawarimi no jutsu.

To naruto sasuke was moving in extra slow motion while doing the seals.

"Aka Handou no jutsu (bloody kick technique)" Naruto did his new untested technique. When it hit the first mirror he did Kaki Uzumaki batsu no jutsu (fire Uzumaki attack). His hair turned white, and a clear white energy surrounded him. He then did bloody kick again, but this time the entire sections of mirrors were destroyed.

He did it 2 more times and the entire dome was destroyed. Having destroyed all the mirrors, Haku's mirrors the justu was canceled.

"H-how did y-you d-do Th-that?" Haku asked nervously. Naruto shrugged like what he did was no big deal.

"Just a justu I learned." Sasuke point of view. After receiving the message sasuke did Kawarimi. He switched with a pebble outside of the mirror.

'Now why didn't I think of that before?' He then saw all the mirrors breaking. After they broke naruto and that guy came out. (Sasuke doesn't know she's a girl yet.) He then heard kakashi call them over. (Kakashi didn't show Zabuza his eye because he sensed the other people.)

"Well I must thank you for killing Zabuza, so I'll kill you as my thanks." A short fat man came out. Haku recognized this man. Suddenly Zabuza came out looking nearly dead.

"Haku are you alright?"

"Zabuza! You're alive!"

Haku looked happy at that. Then naruto showed up.

"Hey Zabu. Let's join forces and kill these guys."

"Fine, but only till there dead"

"HEY FORGET ABOUT US!" One of the mob guys said. Zabuza ran up and stabbed him in the heart with his hand only to get hit by an extremely lethal poison. Upon closer inspection all of the mob's weapon had a green shine to it.

"Well I'll have to handle this the hard way. Hitokage karate goshujin kei(Soul reaper your punishment)" After the justu was said the entire mob disappeared. Then five seconds later reappeared dead. "W-what did you do with my army!" Gatou asked scared and confused. "I killed them all. And you won't survive either." Before naruto could even pick up a kunai, gatou fainted. "Geeze what a wimp." Naruto then heard crying and turned around to see Haku over a nearly dead Zabuza.

"Zabuza you can't die!" Haku was crying over Zabuza.

"Haku don't cry." That only made her cry harder. (I hate it when people do that, oh and her mask was off, but no one was really paying attention to her face.)

"But, I have nothing left to live for." Zabuza smiled. Haku had gotten to the point of where she'd jump off a cliff knowing she'd die just for him.

"What about that blonde harried kid? Stay with him. I'm sure he'd take care of you. Live for him like you did for me, but have fun." Naruto had come over by now.

"Hey kid. Take care of Haku as my last wish. And if you don't I'll come back to kill you. And don't think I won't." With his wishes said he slowly closed his eyes. Then died. (What? Just because you close your eyes doesn't mean your dead.) Haku got up with a sad face.

"I wish to join you as zabuza's last wish." Naruto looked at kakashi.

"Alright, but we'll have to talk to the hokage when we get back."

**BACK IN KONOHA.**

"Very well Haku you will take a test to see your level of skill. Kakashi stay here so we can discuss some important things. The rest of you are dismissed." The team had gotten back from konoha. When they got back they had Haku instated as a konoha ninja.

"So tell me about the Tenshu-sharigan"

"Well for one I've been able to see everyone in the village except naruto even when he was right in front of me. I also found uchiha itachi is in the village and wanted permission to test my new sharigan against him." The hokage looked shocked to hear itachi was in the village and he didn't know about it.

"Go ahead, but I want more details on you sharigan later." Kakashi nodded and left a distance away from itachi and fish face. (I couldn't find his name. Please tell me or I'll continue to call him fish face.) He didn't appear right in front of them because he knew they'd leave if he did.

"Fish face we have a visitor." Kakashi then decided that they weren't going to leave.

"Hello. I'm here to escort you to prison." Kakashi said in a happy tone.

"Fish face, go. I can handle him." The guy nodded and left.

"Well kakashi. I'll make you live the death of your friends over and over for three days." Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharigan. Kakashi started to left up his head band.

"Don't bother. You should know that that my sharigan is the most powerful obtainable." Kakashi had lifted his head band up showing he didn't have a normal sharigan.

"Really? From what I've been told 'MY' sharigan is the most powerful obtainable." Itachi looked at kakashi sharigan. He suddenly felt as if his own sharigan was cowering in fear from that one.

"Oh, and if you feel your Mangekyou weaken. That's an effect of this." Itachi wasn't one to run unless faced against some thing he couldn't handle. And he couldn't handle this. So he decided to retreat.

"Good to know that I can take itachi anytime I want." With that. Kakashi left till a couple days later.

**SOME TIME LATER**

"So kakashi what do you say?" All of a sudden three people jumped through the window.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kakashi said to his team.

"Hey kakashi, sasuke you're paying for that window, (Sasuke looked at him with a death glare), we just came to make sure you nominated us for the chuunin exam."

"Well I did. Here are your applications. I was going to give them to you tomorrow, but I guess since you're here you can have them. Go to room 301 at the academy and turn in your applications."

"Thanks kakashi see yaw." All three genin disappeared in there own way. Sasuke turned into a shadow raven and flew off. Naruto ran into a wall and seemed to disappear. And sakura grew wings which started spinning before she got encircled in an orb which grew smaller and smaller tell it stretched out in a flash. (Think of the bird song from major's mask.)

"Wow kakashi. When did you teach them that?" Some random person said.

"Oh you know here and there."

**_ACADAMY AT 10 AM_**

The team had just walked in. They all saw the genjustu, but sakura decided to speak.

'Damn, can't see just shut up for a day?_'_

"Please let us through. There's a genjustu on the sign since were obviously on the second floor and this is room 201. If you don't move I'll kill you myself." Sakura then released a massive amount of killing intent.

"Hm. Not bad but can you handle THIS!" The guy threw a kick and sakura threw a punch. She then saw some one coming into her attack so she took out a kunai and put up to the guys throat, while she had one fist holding the other guys leg and her other foot balancing a kunai on his neck so that all she had to do was push it in. Needless to say every one but her team was shocked.

"First bushy brows. Don't interrupt me when I attack. Second funny nose. When I make a demand you either go with it, or die. Now you and your weird friend will move or I'll chop off something that'll make you with you were born a girl." With everything said she let the too go.

"And if you're wondering, I'm actually the weakest on my team." This shocked every body. Nobody, but naruto and sasuke had seen that guy come in, but this girl not only saw, but countered and stopped the other while putting both of them in an easy kill situation. When the team reached the waiting room they saw familiar faces.

"Hey team eight!"

"Hey naruto." Shikamaru said. Then hinata's team came up.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed.

"Hey hinata."

"You guys should keep quiet." Kabuto came up.

"Many of the shinobi that came here have short tempers."

"And you are?"

"Kabuto, this is my seventh time taking the exam."

"Really, then you must know a lot about the exam." Hinata said.

"Yes. I have nin info cards on every ninja here." Naruto was skeptical.

_Hey everyone._ Sasuke, sakura, and hinata all twitched a bit form stopping to look over at naruto. In the same order. _What?_ _Hey._ _Yes?_

Naruto: _This guy isn't trustworthy. Play along, but don't give him anything big._ They all agreed.

"Well just give me the name of the people you need."

"Sasuke: Naruto Uzumaki and garra of the desert."

"Naruto: Kin." Kabuto pulled out three cards.

"Garra has 47 A 13 B and 4 C. Not much is know, other then he has come out of every mission unharmed. Kin. She's from the newly formed sound, so not much is know other then it's a pretty insignificant village. And naruto…27 A rank 34 B rank 31 C rank and 17 D rank." Every body looked at naruto.

"What? Didn't I mention I did a few side missions?" Naruto's real stats were much lower with only 6 A 2 B 18 C and 17 D. The rest were earned though hacking. As for kin, juubi said she'd be nice to have. And don't expect me to flash back to when he first saw her.

"Sound is in insignificant huh? Let's show him who's insignificant." Three figures moved over to kabuto. One threw a kunai which was easily dodged. The figure was starting his sound waves when he noticed they were being redirected towards the blonde kid. Everyone else noticed to.

"Your sound is useless because it's only air amplified with pressured waves. Therefore a little charaka redirecting and sound nullifiers cancel it out." The three were about to respond when.

"Alright listen you bastards. My names ibiki and I'm the examiner for the first test. (Insert instructions here) You have fifty-five minutes. I will give you the tenth question in the last five minutes of the exam. Any questions no then start… NOW!" Everyone started taking the exam. Some people realized that these questions were next to impossible to answer and they'd have to cheat. After two and a half minutes naruto raised his hand.

"Yeah kid?" Ibiki answered in his dull, but threatening tone.

"I'm done with the test." Sasuke and sakura looked shocked that naruto gave up. The sand siblings were wondering if he was serious.

"So you give up?"

"NO. I've answered all the questions."

"Hm. Let me see" Naruto walked up and handed ibiki his paper.

"… Theses answers are all… Correct." Naruto smiled before taking his seat again while the examiners looked at him suspiciously.

"And by the way. The next time you try to intimidate my team mates, use killing intent. And if you did we didn't sense it. And so help me god that if you threaten them I'll make sure kyuubi has ripped you to shreds." All the adults flinched. Ibiki thought about telling the hokage then remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ibiki, naruto may act strange or do things you wouldn't expect him to do, but unless he grows tails don't bother me about it."

**END FLASHBACK**

Ibiki just decided to just watch naruto during the rest of the exam. During the last 30min naruto started doing seals. When he was done there was a red orb in his hand. He stared at it for the rest of the time.

"Alright. If you don't take the tenth question your score will automatically go to zero."

"But then of course we'll take it."

"Ah. But if you get it wrong then you'll never be able to become a chuunin."

"BULL SHIT. THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO TOOK IT LAST YEAR!"

"Well they were lucky, but I'm offering you a chance to save yourself." Many teams left. Then ibiki explained the true propose of the test and how chuunin are all important and stuff.

"And that's why you take this test." Just then a woman jumped through the window. Naruto juubi: 'HOLY $#! SHE'S HOT.

"Hey my name's anko (Last names not important since it'll be changed to Uzumaki eventually.) And I'm your examiner for the second part of the exam." **"Kit let me take over."** 'Fine, but don't do anything perverted'. Naruto then remembered who he was talking to. The 'INVENTOR' of perverts.

"**Wasn't that a bit extreme?"**

"What's wrong kid? Did I scare you?"Anko asked using a voice adults use to there children.

"**No, but you'll be afraid of how easily I can make you moan and groan with just one touch.**

"Is that an invitation to bed?"

"**No, that's a demand to be in bed, and maybe teach me a few of your 'justu', if you know what I mean.**

"Cute. Maybe I might just take you up on that offer. We let's move out." Many people had sweat drops. Once naruto got back control he asked juubi if he had to be so blunt about it. When they reached the area anko turned around and threw a kunai at naruto. Naruto being him didn't even move as it neared him. When it had cut his cheek anko came up to taste his blood.

"Mm. Your blood taste so good. Every bone in my body is telling me to rip out your heart and eat it." Naruto smiled at that. 00.

"That's really attractive. I'm serious that really turns me on."

'Turns me on? Jesus I'm turning into juubi. Oh wait I already was.'

"Naruto you turn into juubi and I'll kill you." Naruto looked confused and his outside face showed it.

'Kyuubi what are you doing there?'

"Naruto since we don't spend enough time together I thought I'd spend more time with you."

'Okay, need anything?'

"Yes. First I didn't like the way you called me to help garra. Of course I was happy to, but you made it seem like I'm your slave who those everything to and for you."

'And you don't?'

"No. So if you want one, you're going to have to find another girl."

'Okay.' 

"Good. Now go find your team mates."

"**Hey naruto. How bout that kin girl? I think she works for Orochimaru."**

'Okay I think I'll try that out. What were you saying about kyuubi?'

"See anyone missing naruto?"

'Huh?'

"Look around." Naruto noticed sasuke and sakura were gone. He then used his demon eye to find sasuke and sakura. Nobody noticed his eyes and what he found shocked him.

"S-sakura somebody m-might n-notice." Naruto say sakura giving sasuke a blow job.

'Okay this is defiantly going under the 'scaring me for life' category.' Before naruto shut off his demon eye he saw that Orochimaru was in disguise as a grass Nin or something. His long tongue holding up anko kunai.

"I believe you dropped this." Naruto turned to Orochimaru.

"Listen Orochimaru you hurt my friends and I'll kill you." Orochimaru was shocked that the boy knew who he was, but from what he analyzed none of the others other then anko who already knew.

"I have no idea what you're talking about kid." She/he left.

"Well anko-chan I'll see you after the exam." Naruto left seeing sakura and sasuke perfectly fine.

"Hey guys anything happen when I was gone?"

"Nope not really." Answered sakura. After the instructions were given, the team headed into the forest. After ten minutes they had both scrolls. On there way to the tower all three of them frizzed.

"Nice to see you all. Hello sasuke-kun." Naruto broke free of his hold and instantly started fighting Orochimaru. Naruto body flickered all over the place before he launched his favorite attack.

"Kaki Uzumaki batsu no jutsu (fire Uzumaki attack)" With his usual look on he threw ten thousand punches a second before he realized he was hitting a mud bunshin. Because of the speed he was attacking it wasn't allowed to dissipate and because he under estimated his enemies skill and the fact it didn't disappear right away, he didn't notice Orochimaru giving sasuke a cursed seal before leaving.

Sasuke was knocked out. And sakura had probably passed out form the killing intent. Naruto was angry at his own stupidity. His team could have been killed. And if he would have activated demon eye he would have seen that it was a fake. Naruto released his ENTIRE energy supply at once. It would recharge in a few seconds, but all of Fire County and more felt a demonic energy that only had one feel to it. 'REVANGE'. Konoha was afraid that kyuubi was free. Naruto instantly body flickered into the tower. He opened his scroll then got medical attention for his team.

Then left into the woods for kin. Juubi said that he needed more girls (much to naruto reluctance.) And kin was an excellent selection. Once He found kin he quickly disposed of her team mates.

"What do you want leaf?" Kin spat out leaf.

"Well you work for Orochimaru right? Don't deny it I've already met him." Kin shock her head. Either this guy was an ally or enemy.

"So what do you want? I don't have a curse seal either so if you do work for Orochimaru don't waste you time with it." Naruto looked at her puzzled. He knew very little about the seals, but he knew enough form when he wasn't sleeping in class to know that they enslave the victim.

"No I don't work for Orochimaru."

"Then what do you want?"

"If you become 'MY' slave. Then you'll be free of Orochimaru." "Doesn't sound too appealing. And what's the difference between being your slave and Orochimaru slave?" "Well you should be able to tell I'll treat you better and no I'm not a pervert. Even if my sensei is pervert." Kin weighed her options. She really had nothing to lose. "Fine, but first you have to prove yourself in the chuunin exam. Beat all your opponents in 5 minutes and I'll be yours." "Alright that's what I'm talking about. See you later kin-chan." Naruto was about to leave when kin yelled out. "Hey wait! What's your name?" "Naruto! See ya!" Naruto left to the tower till the chuunin exam.

* * *

(NOTE:It may be awhile befor the next chap.) 

Hey everyone. I'm thinking of what stories to start next and I need you to vote.And I needthe list ofeveryone that made it to the chuunin exam preliminary matches. And main matches. Also about why it took so long to make this. Well I was really excited to start the chuunin exam and I even went as far as to add extra stuff in the chapter. Like kyuubi popping into naruto's head. Any way here they are.

Another life leads to another love: Sequel to a forbidden life leads to a forbidden love. Kyuubi goes back in time to be with the one she loves. Got permission from "A foolish writer".

Nine tailed child: Naruto passes the genin exam, but the day before he meets his team, he meets kyuubi. And SHE gives him her son. How will the village react to see a nine tailed on naruto's head?

Powerful scrolls: Naruto opens the scroll of sealing, and for some reason had enough time to also learn the Rasengan and yellow flash. How will this change the story?

* * *

The titles will most likely change. Also put in a title when you vote. It's to hard (Hah I didn't say that word) to make one up myself. Well see yah. 


	9. Chapter 9 I guess

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"Kyuubi/blade talking"

"**Demon or juubi talking"**

**_Demon or Juubi thinking_**

'Suppressed Talking or thinking' (Hidden thinking from partners.

'Exasperation or emphases'

_**Very important note please read **_

* * *

**__**

Hey every one! I may start the next story pretty soon so, yeah. Any way review and stuff and if you guys are wondering there's a lot of unexpected stuff in this chapter. So don't expect me to put any warning signs. And I've re-read this so there should be less mistakes then normally. Oh and before I forget. WHAT PART OF "FAILED ENGLISH SEVEN TIMES! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! OF COURSE I SUCK AT SPELLING AND GRAMMER! And I think that's everything I wanted to say.

* * *

Last time on naruto: If you become 'MY' slave. Then you'll be free of Orochimaru."

"Doesn't sound too appealing. And what's the difference between being your slave and Orochimaru slave?"

"Well you should be able to tell I'll treat you better and no I'm not a pervert. Even if my sensei is pervert." Kin weighed her options. She really had nothing to lose.

"Fine, but first you have to prove yourself in the chuunin exam. Beat all your opponents in 5 minutes and I'll be yours."

"Alright that's what I'm talking about. See you later kin-chan." Naruto was about to leave when kin yelled out.

"Hey wait! What's your name?"

"Naruto! See ya!" Naruto left to the tower till the chuunin exam.

Chapter 9. Haven't thought up a title.

Five days after naruto's meet with kin the next exam started. Within those five days naruto had explained to his teammates what happened. Meet anko who agreed would teach him after the preliminary matches, if he passed her test. And drew funny faces on garra while he slept. During those days sasuke walked in on naruto. He wanted to see if he was having the same problems that he and sakura are having. While closing in on the door he heard sounds.

"Spank me harder naruto."

'Okay, that's weird.' Sasuke slowly entered the room so they wouldn't notice. What sasuke saw scared him into his sharigan. Hinata was in one of those mid evil head things where your hands hang out and naruto had a giant paddle. And he was using to spank hinata.

'Okay, maybe they got it worse.' He then noticed that they were both naked. Being the guy he is he wasn't blown back by a nose bleed. He decided they wanted privacy and left. He then headed to his room and cradled himself for the rest of the day.

It was now time to start the starting matches. Which soon started.

"Okay we're (cough) about to (cough, cough) start the preliminary matches." Kiba seemed to be the most, if not the only confused.

"Hey! What do you mean preliminary matches?" Kakashi seemed to think the sick judged needed a break.

"Well kiba there were too many finalists. So were going to cut it down with the preliminary rounds."

"(Cough) Thank you kaka-(cough)-shi. (Add random coughs here and there.) These matches are individual. So if you want to drop out, now is your chance."

"I'll drop out." Everyone looks at naruto.

"Why's everyone looking at me? The guy behind me said it." Behind naruto is Kabuto.

"Very (cough) well, but are you sure you want to leave? (Cough) If you do it'll create an imbalance in the matches and one person will have to fight twice."

"I'll fight twice." Every one looks ahead to naruto.

"Alright, burger king, have it your way."

FIRST/ SECOND MATCH:

1) Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee (Leaf)

2) Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kin Tsuchi (sound)

Naruto looked confused.

"I got two matches straight?" The sick judge looked at him with a semi cold glare.

"Well a shinobi never knows how many enemies they have to fight. So think of it as early experience." Naruto looked at him with a blank expression.

"Fine, I'll kick both there asses. Of, and kin I do have something special in store for you." Over the time naruto had gone much more blood thirsty. And started to torture his opponents rather then fight them. He had made a genjustu specifically for making the user live there most feared thought. When he tested it on a normal non shinobi villager… Let's just say they'd rather worship naruto like a god then have him do it again.

Naruto and lee were down in the fighting place, area. (I don't know lee's moves other then the drunken fist. So I'll just describe what he did.)

"LET'S DO ARE BEST NARUTO!" Everyone one winced.

_Damn that boy is loud._

"LEE DO YOUR BEST AND THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL PREVEIL!" Everyone had one thought.

_So that's where he gets it._

"Sure lee. Let's see who has the larger of the flames of youth." Lee and gai looked stricken.

Both: "YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH?" All the jounin had put up sound lowering justu.

"Yeah, it's quite popular where I'm from. Infact there's a justu based on the flames of youth. I can teach it to you and gai sometime."

"OH THANK YOU! NOW GAI AND I CAN SHOW PEOPLE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WHILE PRECHING AOBUT IT."

"You sure that it's not screeching about it?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." The judge coughed. Which isn't new, but it was to signal the start of the match.

"Alright, (cough) Ready, (cough) BEGIN!" Naruto ran off to the side when he was suddenly stuck, but it was his own body getting stuck from his charaka stopping him.

"**Kit. We got a problem. Your charaka is molding it's self to be demonic, but in the process it's stopping you form using any justu._"_ **Naruto was worried. He decided that he'd have to beat lee quick and easy. Up in the stands neji activated his Byakugan. What he saw made him open his eyes so wide. That the titanic mistook it for an ice burgee, and crashed into it. Anyway, away form that alternate universe. Neji saw that naruto's body had ZERO charaka. This is impossible since even civilians had charaka. In reality naruto's no charaka show was because his charaka was molding so fast that it was invisible to everything.

"Neji what's wrong?" Tenten asked confused.

"This… boy has no charaka. As impossible as it sounds, I just thought that he was masking it, but when the fight started he tried to bring some out. Yet none came so I cheeked him, and all his charaka is gone." Everyone in the room heard this and was wondering why he wasn't dead. Or how he was going to perform what ever he had in store for the sound girl. Naruto turned also heard neji and so did lee.

"Naruto you have no charaka like me?" (Please note that most of the things lee says are loud.) Naruto shock his head.

"No, my charaka is molding itself at a rate so fast your byakugan can't keep up. So you see nothing, but I have enough power to still get you Kin-chan" Naruto winked at kin while her two team mates gave her a. 'Your friends with this guy?' look. Naruto and lee had both gone all out and were moving at high speeds. Naruto kicked lee blocked with his left arm. (I'll be alternating starting with naruto.)

Left kick,

right block, uppercut,

duck gut punch,

rebound spinning kick,

downward punch at an angle stopping lee's spinning,

forward thrust,

right handed block,

charaka enhanced punch to the gut.

"Naruto I thought you said you couldn't use charaka for the moment." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Actually I did, but I never said I couldn't take up bits of charaka to store for an attack."

"Very smart."

"Thanks, but if I couldn't have done that punch then I'm sure you would have won." Lee smiled before falling to the ground.

"Winner, UZUMAKI NARUTO."

"Hey judge how long was that match?" The judge almost looked like he was expecting that.

"Well (cough) From the time (cough) I said go to (cough) To when I announced you the (cough) winner, I'd say 4:59 seconds." Naruto smiled.

"Well kin I'm still in your time limit. So let's start." Kin got straight into a defensive position.

"Now, I think I still have enough charaka for that genjustu." Kin fell anime style.

"You made a big deal of a GENJUSTU?" Naruto smiled an evil smile that could rival garra's.

"Well it's only the scariest genjustu ever. EVIL GENJUSTU" Everyone sweat dropped till the felt something in there body.

"Oh and I've decided to let everyone have a taste, but don't worry it's only 3 of the maximum genjustu." Many people eased at the 3 part. At least until they went into there genjustu. This will be done by various people.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke saw his family getting murdered. Only he saw every single murder done in a different way. Then he saw his bother kill his parents. And it was the worst of all of them. He started by ripping out everything in there body that they wouldn't die instantly from. Then he used a justu after ripping out there hearts so they'd stay alive as long as possible. After they were dead he went towards sasuke, but instead of killing him he fought him. Of course sasuke was losing badly and having the same treatment done to his parents done to him. But every time he was hit he saw another death with more emphasis on the blood and organs.

**Hokage**

The hokage saw konoha in ruins. Every thing was burning and then he saw Orochimaru. He was laughing at the destruction and pointing at some thing on the hokage. When the third looked at his hands he saw blood. And when he turned around he saw countless dead bodies on the ground. And the worst part of it was that he was laughing. Some how he knew he was the one who killed them. And he was happy. His sub-conscience knew that he was sad to no extent. Yet his conscience was as happy as can be. He then saw more konoha shinobi. One of them being a 17 year old version of his grand son. He killed the other shinobi, but tortured his grand son. He tried putting off the genjustu. He could feel his real hands moving to dispel it, but it remained. He wanted to cry, but his conciseness only made it worse, which made him laugh harder.

**Orochimaru**

This is weird. His night mare involved hundreds of women after him, with not one guy. I wonder what that signifies. He put in all his energy; he would still be able to attack konoha if he was found out now. For a spilt second it seemed that the justu broke off, but that only switched. Now he saw his arms melting from his age catching up to him. He then saw sasuke get killed by itachi then itachi suddenly explode. Not only was he dying of **'old' **age. But he now has NO chance to get the sharigan. At least with itachi there's still a sharigan user. But now there 'BOTH' gone.

And that's pretty much it. I could do other people, but you all no me by now. Oh and every one else had ones of people dying and them being killed in a weird way. Kurenai was in her genjustu when she realized how the genjustu worked. Naruto was sending his charaka to everyone in the room. The reason why it couldn't be broken is because normal genjustu put charaka in the area, so by simply putting charaka around the area they make the genjustu unbalanced and the disruption cancels it out.

However, because it's coming form a direct source you need to disrupt the pathway created. And she also felt the grass Nin release a bunch of power which seemed to get rid of it. But it was unfocused and that's when she figured out how to cancel it out. Kurenai then got out of her genjustu by focusing the breakdown in a straight path towards naruto. It effetely cut the genjustu from both ends. Kurenai then saw that everyone in the room was shaking. Well everyone except naruto and the judge. Apparently naruto didn't want the judge to be shaken, or else they'd have to cancel the exam for a new judge. Now that they all had a taste of fear naruto cut off the justu with two minutes to spare in kin's time limit. He then used his tail to suck the fear from everyone in the room. Fortunately the only person who noticed was Kurenai.

"So kin, want some more? Or do you give up?" Kin eyes were blank like lees when he passed out in his manga fight with garra.

"Y-yes master." Naruto looked over at the judge.

"This fight is over she gives up." The judge looked at the girl then everyone at the stage. He suddenly was glad that he was the judge and not a guard or participant.

"Winner: Uzumaki naruto." All of the genin, save a few, looked fearfully at naruto and wondered how he invented that horrible justu. The sexy no justu seems so right compared to that one.

"Well I don't know what each of you saw, but what ever you got. Kin got three times as bad since she was the primary target. Every one in the vicinity gets a third of whatever percent level the justu was at. On that note I'd like to say congrats to Kurenai for being the only one to break free of my justu, but remember the higher the level the harder it'll be to break the justu. Now with that said I'm inviting her on a date so we can discuss are genjustu after the tournament. Now, any questions?" Kurenai was blushing while people were glaring at here for not helping them out.

"Naruto." It was the hokage who spoke.

"That justu will be listed as an S-class genjustu, and I forbid you to use it again, unless under extreme circumstances, punishable by no ramen for a year"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fine I won't use it again, but can I still teach it to people?"

"Fine, but only if you trust them with your life, and even then it's not enough." Naruto nodded, and headed over to make arrangements for there date. A few matches later it was sasuke's turn and he won. Unfortunately sakura lost to ino by mind justu. Hinata vs. Neji proved that hinata was stronger then neji.

Yet she gave up as easily as she won saying she wanted naruto-kun to kick his ass. This confused everybody since she could have one. Anyway the final matches were now being done. Every one, but garra, neji and sasuke were praying that they didn't have to fight naruto. The matches would take a few minutes to arrange. And the fact that Naruto threatened to kill them if he didn't fight neji plus garra saying he'd kill them if he didn't fight naruto didn't help. In the end they decided that they'd have a better chance against a one tailed demon then a nine tailed. During the matching time naruto and the hokage had a small chat.

"So tell me naruto about your charaka molding it self."

"Well it's switching to demonic charaka. From what I know I'll only be able to use demonic charaka. I think it'll only take a week or so to fix completely. But do you think I should switch to Taijustu completely so that the villagers won't sense my demonic energy?" The hokage had got into a thinking stance.

"Well use your demonic charaka. Infact, use as much as you need. Even more actually." Naruto seemed confused.

"Why?"

"Well I just want to see how the village will react when they see you transform into a fox. You can do that can't you?"

"Yeah it's easy." The hokage smiled a semi evil smile.

"Well you see if the village thinks kyuubi taken over half of them will wet themselves and the other half will scream their heads off. So it'd be pretty funny." Naruto smiled that was a great idea. Naurto then went over to see the final matches. They turned out exactly the way he wanted. All he needed to do now was train.

**MATCHES:**

**1)Naruto vs. Neji  
2)Gaara vs. Sasuke  
3)Kankuro vs. Shino  
4)Temari vs. Shikamaru**

Garra looked at the people who ordered the matches. He made a mental note to kill them later. Naruto was glad he got his match. He then went over to leave after he was told what was next when he remembered something. He raced to the back to see kin sitting near the wall. He then ran over to her.

"Um, sorry if I hurt you. That justu was untested I just thought that it would shake you up enough so you'd quit." Kin looked up to him with blank sad eyes.

"When are we leaving?" Kin asked quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"For your place? When are we leaving?" On her second sentence her voice grew back to normal.

"Hey! Your voice is back to normal. I knew I should just put up a shock wave in stead of pulse form. Well follow me!" Naruto took kin with her. They started walking down to his apartment. When they got there kin saw it was a dump and pretty small.

"So this is where you live? _I was better off in the hotel_"

"Yep, hungry?" Kin shock her head. She ate while in that waiting room. Even though it was pretty late she still thought her figure was more important then food.

"Well let's sleep." Naruto made some hand seals and the two of them were in there pajama's.

"Hey I hope you like theses."

"There okay." Kin lied; they were the coolest things she ever saw.

"Oh and we're sharing a bed." Kin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now before you say anything it's just so that we can trust each other. So if you want to sleep any where else go ahead, but don't come crying to me when the side effect of the genjustu pop up." Kin looked shocked. Then she remembered that he couldn't do anything perverted.

"Hey you agreed that you wouldn't do anything perverted!" Naruto smiled.

"Sleeping in a bed together isn't perverted, but sleeping naked in a bed is. So technically I'm not doing anything perverted and I promise I'll sleep on my side of the bed." Kin wanted to protest, but she knew she had to face that genjustu if she left. So she slept with him.

Kin:_ Damn that sounds so perverted. DAMN HIM._ Naruto kept his word, but during the next there was a cold breeze and kin new she'd die of hypothermia before sun raise. She then felt something warm wrap around her. Using a combo of sound and sight she found that there were tails sticking out of naruto and they were wrapping themselves around her.

_Damn he must have planned this._ Kin soon found that she was inching closer to the boy. And she found that she was lying on top of him.

_Why am I so attracted to him?_ She then took went to sleep. When she woke up she found her self on top of naruto.

"Morning kin-chan." She heard before the naruto she was lying on went poof. The two of them had a quiet breakfast. After words naruto had kin help him pile all his stuff. He then transported them right in front of the fourth's state.

"T-this is where you live?"

"Yup." Naruto said happily.

"But then why'd we stay in the apartment?"

"Like I said we needed to trust each other. And now that we can let's go in and get you a room." After the two found a room they went to tour the village.

"So tell me again why were I'm coming with you."

"I never said you should come with me. You just assumed I did." Kin looked embarrassed.

"So I can leave till later?"

"Yup, just be back at 12." Kin then ran away fast. She knew Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased if she left without word to her teammates. Naruto was running to meet anko. His date with Kurenai was at seven. And it was about 10.

_So it's ten o clock. That gives me nine hours till the date. Plus the hour I need to get ready. So I have eight hours. Anko shouldn't take more then seven hours, considering my test didn't even take one. Oh wait we didn't have a test._

"**Hey kit great job with kin."**

_Thanks juubi. Need me to do anything with anko?_

"**Yes. I sense she's still a virgin, so whenever you get the chance touch her as much as you can and say it's an accident."**

_No way pervert, but only as a last resort._

"**You mean if she goes crazy and tries to kill you? Fine, but either way I still either want to touch her or see her naked."**

_Just put yourself in a bunshin and use demon eye pervert._ Naruto cut off the link as he saw anko in a tree. She then threw a kunai at naruto who let it hit him. But when it did he used an extremely advanced version of Kawarimi that switched him and anko. When they switched anko grabbed her kunai.

"Not bad naruto. Now for your test, you must make me bleed. No Ninjustu, we'll be using Taijustu for both of us. And if either one of us break the rules you'll fail or I'll pass you. Got it?" Before naruto was even able to say yes anko ran up and punched him. He quickly ducked under the punch only to have a kunai in his arm.

"You'll have to move faster then that." Naruto ran at her keeping the kunai in his arm. _I'll lose less blood if I keep it in there as an insulator. _When he was in kicking range she jumped out of the way.

"Fool" Naruto muttered as he threw the kunai in his arm at her.

"OH SHIT" Anko said as she twisted in a very uncomfortable way to dodge the kunai. Unfortunately she forgot naruto had his own kunai and she saw him about to take one out. He threw it only to have it caught and anko then thrown back at him. He then had a kage bunshin throw a kunai at anko again.

"HEY NO NINJUSTU" Anko said to late as the real naruto tackled her to the ground with a kunai in his hand.

"You said no Ninjustu, but nothing about genjustu." Anko looked at the clone to see that it was just a genjustu.

"Hem. Not bad, but you left your weak point open." Naruto looked confused till felt something in his pants.

_SHIT_. Thought naruto as he knew he was open.

"**Kit I think you know what to do."**

_Man, do I have to?_

"**Yes, unless you have another suggestion._"_**

_Fine_. Naruto answered reluctantly. Anko thought she had this in the bag. Or sack, your choice. She then realized that something was in her pants to.

"Naruto wha-" That's all she got out before she felt a wave of pleasure coming at her. She tried to pull his hand out, but found that her body only made him go deeper. She then wondered if this is what sex feels like. Anko then felt a prick in her arm, but between the moaning and pleasure she didn't really care.

"Um, anko should I stop or something?"

Anko:_ Well you should take off you clothes and do me till dooms day._

"N-no naruto-kun just keep going." Naruto decided that he had enough time. The only thing for him to do was go meet Kurenai. And she was still hours away. After five hours of pleasuring anko naruto had to leave.

"Bye naruto-kun, come back soon and maybe we can have more fun." Anko said with a smile. Naruto groaned. He then went and thought fuzzy and green how to use 'the flames of youth.' After that rather disturbing hour, naruto went off to get ready for his date.

**DATE**

Naruto was waiting in the restaurant for Kurenai. He had to use his best genjustu so no one would kick him out. As he saw Kurenai walk into the room he noticed that she had a perfect figure.

"**Hey kit you know you could use some genjustu to-"**

_Shut up. The last thing I need is a nose bleed in front of her._

"Hey, naruto"

"Hey Kurenai." The date was great and stuff. (It's just talk till they get to kurenai's house.)

**Hey kit, since anko didn't give you action I'll make kurenai those." **

_What are you planning dad? DAD?_ Naruto's pervert scenes were going off. And he soon found himself releasing a scent. One further inspection he saw is was focused on kurenai.

"Naruto why don't you come in."

_Damn you dad. _Naruto made a kage bunshin in his house. He had it make a note saying he would be out all night.

"Um, I don't know maybe I should go home now."

"No, I insist." Naruto decided that maybe juubi's plan didn't work and it was only coincidence that kurenai invited him in. That was until he got in and she started flirting with him.

"Naruto you look so hot in your cloths, why don't you take them off?" Before he could answer she was taking off his cloths.

"Um, kurenai-san what are you doing?" She didn't say anything. Unless you count the moans form the "nightly session" as saying some thing. That morning naruto noted to get his dad later. After he escaped kurenai's house he went for some ramen. At least until he passed the bathhouse short cut and his pervert scenes went off. And speaking of short naruto's only grown an inch if you were wondering.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Here are the results for the vote. Vote as many times as you want cause I won't be able to tell the difference. To be honest I was actually looking forward to nine tailed and another life, but I guess you guys have the power right now. So vote, review, pm, whatever you want. See yaw in the next chapter!

Another life leads to another love: 0

Nine tailed child: 4

Powerful scrolls: 1


	10. love and other people

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"Kyuubi/blade talking"

"**Demon or juubi talking"**

_**Demon or Juubi thinking**_

'Suppressed Talking or thinking' (Hidden thinking from partners.

'Exasperation or emphases'

_**Very important note please read**_

"Um, kurenai-san what are you doing?" She didn't say anything. Unless you count the moans form the "nightly session" as saying some thing. That morning naruto noted to get his dad later. Unfortunately while he was trying to leave kurenai woke up and made him take a bath with her. And even after that kurenai still wanted to make love. After he escaped kurenai's house he went for some ramen. At least until he passed the bathhouse short cut and his pervert scenes went off. And speaking of short naruto's only grown an inch if you were wondering.

* * *

LoOk at bottom more stuff there.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting people.**

_Wait since when do I have pervert senses?_

"**Ah, my fault."**

_Okay. _Naruto was walking over to where he felt a small charaka signature. When he got there he saw a man with white hair peeping through the bushes. As he was walking he noticed that he was still thirsty even though he had drank 47 glasses of different liquids before he left. _Why am I so thirsty today?_

"Hey pervert." Naruto called out stunning the man.

"What do you want brat?" The man called. Obviously angry that the kid had found him.

_Hey juubi what part of him should I cut up and sell on eBay?_ Naruto was looking at the man like he was a dollar on the floor to buy something with.

"**Kit, this man is one of the three sannin. Ask him to teach you.**" Naruto mentally nodded before engaging.

"Hey, your jiraiya right?" At the sound of his name he struck a pose.

"YES I'm PLEASED TO SEE MY FAME HA-"

"Train me." Naruto asked sternly. Jiraiya face fluttered for a sec.

_The third wanted me to train this brat, said he was something special. Let's see how good he is._

"WHY, should I the GREAT JIRAIYA, train YOU?" Naruto looked at the man.

_Should I?_

"**Yup."**

"LOVELY GENJUSTU" Jiraiya was shocked and confused at the sudden yell. And scared that the ladies might have heard him. Which they did. Jiraiya felt his spine tingle before everything went dark.

_So the kid put me in a genjustu? I could easily dispel it, but let's see what it dose._ The next thing he knew, He was surround by thousands of women. And they were all naked. Plus they were all running towards him saying he's there's to be with. Plus he wasn't even getting a nose bleed. When they reached him they started kissing him EVERYWHERE. And some even went as for as to rip off parts of his cloths so they could get more intimate. When one of the girls started putting there hand down his pants the genjustu ended.

"HEY WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto smirk, he knew exactly what was happing in jiraiya's fantasy. _DAMN I'm still thirsty._

"That was my lovely genjustu. Opposite of my evil genjustu. Evil genjustu makes the users mentally stunned and even after it's over, they still can't think straight. Lovely genjustu makes them see what they'd love to happen to them. For both justu the opponent is stunned while it's happing. So I could have killed you right then and there." Jiraiya looked stunned. This kid had fooled him AND could have killed him.

"Very good kid, but still not good enough." Naruto smirked. This caused jiraiya raise an eyebrow.

"How bout I teach you a peeping justu that not only allows you to peep from great distances, but also let's your mind create 3-d models in a 5 space store environment to use for 'research' as you'd call it. Or just to look at as high quality porn." Jiraiya was again shocked. This kid had made two justus that could help him further his research. And the 3-D model didn't sound bad.

"Alright kid, be back here tomorrow at ten." With that, jiraiya left in a swirl of leaves. Then naruto noticed why he left. The women he was peeping on had come this way.

"Naruto is that you?" Naruto looked to see kurenai.

"Hey kurenai-chan." Naruto said happily. She then got a smile that looked suspiciously like the one last night.

"You know naruto if you wanted to see my body again you should have just asked." Naruto looked at her.

"Well no there was this guy peeping and-" He was interrupted by the appearance of hinata and Haku.

"Naruto!" Both girls said happily.

"Hey girls. Well I got to go." Kurenai and hinata grabbed his hand.

"Hey girls, naruto scared off a peeping pervert." Both girls looked at him with a 'wow' and 'really?' face.

"So why don't we 'reward' him?"

"No, that's not necessary." Naruto said not wanting another bed day. "No naruto I insist." Just like last night naruto didn't have a choice.

"So girls let's give naruto his payment for a good deed." .The others nodded in agreement then they dragged naruto off to the springs to 'reward' him. The reward involved them ripping off naruto's shirt and making love to him in the hot springs. And it didn't help that jiraiya had come back to peep. Plus because the girls wouldn't let him leave jiraiya was able to see and write down the entire thing. The next day naruto woke up with four women in his bed at the estate.

_Man I'm still thirsty. What the hell is wrong with me? Hey juubi what happened?_ Naruto asked feeling sore all over. He then felt something leave his mind.

"**Kit anko came to join us later on. She seemed really pushy that we didn't invite her to 'join'. So you four started having sex. But you were having a hard time pleasuring them so I took over_."_**

_So you brought us here?_

"**Yes I did, hope you don't the smell though."** Naruto noticed the whole room smelled like sex.

_Nah, it's okay. Thanks for taking over by the way_

"**Alright, hey don't you need to meet that guy?"**

_Oh thanks I nearly forgot. What time is it?_

"**It's about 5 am; these women are going to want more from you when they wake. So I think I should start again."**

_Alright call me when you're done._ Like what juubi said. When he tried to get out of bed he woke up the girls. And anko wanted a shower with him. After there 'bath'. Naruto headed out to find jiraiya peeping on some girls.

"So pervert ready to train me?" Jiraiya looked angry at naruto for interrupting his 'research'.

"Yeah what-ever brat. First I want to see how well you can mold your chakra. You _can_ mold chakra can't you?" He said in a mocking tone. Naruto growled a little before going into thought.

_Hey juubi what do I do? I can only use demonic chakra now._

"**Just use your demon chakra. Not that you have a choice with the transformation."**

_Alright thanks._

"**Oh and kyuubi said she wanted to see you later. Something about showing you how to please a women. I think she was either disappointed that you couldn't go with four girls. Or that you didn't invite her to join you." **

_Alright thanks._ Naruto then hit jiraiya over the head.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WATCH THAT!" Naruto screamed. Angry that jiraiya had watched his and the girls… Fun.

"Moving on, chakra remember?"

"Oh right." Naruto then molded chakra. Much to his relief he had a small amount of human charaka left.

"Alright, now you see naruto you have a… Second chakra source. Now that source can't be used unless you run out of regular chakra. So I want you to water walk till your low." Naruto didn't want to waste time. So he decided to lie. And he still had that thirst.

"Well you see ero-sannin I had a team meeting this morning at five, but kakashi arrived at nine. Anyway we had sparing matches and I'm like low, and stuff." Naruto lied. It was good and many people probably believe him.

"Good makes it easier. And don't call me that. Anyway here's a summoning scroll. I want you to try and summon the strongest and biggest toad." Naruto was given the scroll and was about to sign his name in blood. When he remembered he could already summon foxes.

_Hey juubi is it wise to sign my name on this? Since I already have a fox one._

"**Sure go ahead. Foxes and toads get along.**" With juubi's approval naruto signed the contract.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning technique)" Naruto said. When it was over naruto had used the last bit of human chakra he had and had summoned a small 2 by 2ft sized toad.

"NO KID MORE OF YOUR SECOND CHAKRA" He screamed. Naruto new the 'second chakra' was all he could use now.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning technique)" He screamed. A giant smoke filled the area. The boss toad appeared. (DAMN I so badly want to skip straight to the final matches. Got all theses justu for them and stuff.) "WHO SUMMOND ME?" the giant toad asked. (Name not important.)

"I did frog." Naruto said. Even though the giant frog was skeptical.

"Hahaha. Yah, right kid. Where's jiraiya?"

"DAMNIT I SUMMOND YOU!"

"Prove it." Naruto was going over insults in his head when it hit him.

"LISTEN YOU GAINT WART! I SUMMOND YOU AND IF YOU DON"T OBEY ME OR I'll HAVE KYUUBI GIVE YOU A MATCHING SCAR."

"**Naruto what did we talk about?" **

"IF SHE WANTS TO. _How's that?"_

"FINE… KID. I"LL LET YOU SUMMON MY KIN. SEE YAW." The giant frog then left. The pervert had seen everything.

"Kid you know about the kyuubi?" Naruto nodded. Before he saw something in the distance.

"Yes I do."

"NARUTO-KUN!" Anko came from the distance. Wearing her usual fishnet custom. Suddenly naruto realized his thirst grew ten fold.

_Damn if this keeps up I'll die from dehydration._

"Whoa, naruto who's this?" Naruto gives a mean look at jiraiya.

"Back off pervert she's with me." Anko lit up at that comment.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN LOVES ME!" Jiraiya looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'll explain later. MUCH later. As in you'll be dea-" Naruto didn't have time to finish as anko grabbed him.

"Naruto you can talk to the old man later time for our… Special time together." Anko said as she was dragging naruto off. Jiriya looked saddened as anko said that.

_I'm not '_that'_ old am I?_ "HEY NARUTO THERE'S NO MORE LESSONS FOR A WHILE ALRIGHT?" jiraiya yelled as naruto was dragged off.

"Hey naruto?" Anko started.

"You know how you've been thirsty all day?" Naruto nodded. He was going to ask juubi about it, but since anko seemed to have the answer he wouldn't have to have to ask.

"Well blade came." He's told them about the king thing a long time ago.

"And started stalking you. And He found out something that makes me 'really' excited." Naruto looked puzzled, but it was because he had magically appeared in front of his room door.

"What is it?" Anko got a perverted smirk.

"Well naruto-kun you're in heat." As anko said that she had opened reviling: Kurenai, Haku, Hinata, Temari, kyuubi and Tenten.

"Ah hey Tenten what are you doing here?" Tenten and all the other girls put up the same perverted smirk as anko.

"Well I got invited, but let's get down to business." The last thing naruto new before everything went dark was that he had unknowingly created 6 hack bunshins.

* * *

So here's the votes. I'm going to get started on the winning story, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. If anyone wants to make a story out of the other 2 go ahead. But please PM me so i can read your story. I could also give you idea's on chapters. Well here's the votes.

Nine tailed child: 9

Another life leads to another love: 1

Powerful scrolls: 1

So nine tailed child ran over the other 2. I'll get started on it, but i'll still do this story, it's just i won't be updateing for a while. So Reveiw and look for my next story. ANd if anyone dose another life you have to ask 'A Folish Writer' for premmission if you want to do it. See yaw on Nine tailed!

* * *


	11. Late and choppy chappie

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"Kyuubi/blade talking"

"**Demon or juubi talking"**

_**Demon or Juubi thinking**_

'Suppressed Talking or thinking' (Hidden thinking from partners.

'Exasperation or emphases'

_**Very important note please read**_

* * *

"Well naruto-kun you're in heat." As anko said that she had opened reviling: Kurenai, Haku, Hinata, Temari, kyuubi and Tenten.

"Ah hey Tenten what are you doing here?" Tenten and all the other girls put up the same perverted smirk as anko.

"Well I got invited, but let's get down to business." The last thing naruto new before everything went dark was that he had unknowingly created 6 hack bunshins. When he regained conciseness. He saw that kin had joined the party. And many of his clones look beat, even in sleep.

* * *

Chapter 11 chuunin exams start in next chapter.

* * *

All the girls where now asleep. Naruto had slip away once he woke up.

_At least my thirst is gone. I wonder what time it is._ Naruto went over to the wall to see scratch marks. _Either some one had a lot of fun, or was nice enough to keep the date. _When he counted all the scratch marks there were 21. Having a heard time putting 7 and 7 and 7 together his dad stepped in.

"**Hey kit it's been three weeks."** He heard from his dad. When he had to wait a few minutes to have it sink in.

"NANI! I only have one week to train?"He screamed out loud.

"**Well kit you really don't need it. You're as strong as I was a billionth of my full power."** Naruto seemed a bit more relived until he heard his stomach growl.

_Dang, when was the last time I ate? Oh wait, three weeks ago._ Naruto was proceeding to get food when the wind hit his nose. The sudden hit of fresh air reminded him that there was an outside world. Besides his house and the chuunin exams.

_Might as well go out and see what's happing._ He then started heading outside. His nose was bombarded by fresh air.

_Man never thought I'd be glad to see the sun._ Naruto said. Of course that was before the sun hit his eyes making him cringe. He'd been in the dark room so long he forgotten what bright light was like.

_On second thought I take that back._ He thought as he put a hand up to the light.

"Naruto kun." Naruto heard. He turned around to see. He saw blank air and ignored it. When he spun around he saw Haku in front of him naked. When the shock had worn off he looked down to see her body with out realizing it. Big mistake. His nose bleed could be compared to Niagara Falls.

"(giggle) Like what you see naruto kun?" Haku said laughing a naruto's large nose bleed. Which you'd think they'd take him to the hospital or something.

"You know you really don't need the chuunin exams. I think you're strong enough as it is." She said as she proceeded to walk towards naruto.

_SHIT, why do they want sex so badly?_ Naruto was tired. He wanted to do nothing but sleep today. Unfortunately for him the girls idea of rest is sex. And he really needed a break.

"**Um kit, I think this is my fault**." Naruto heard juubi say.

_What do you mean_?Naruto asked forgetting about haku.

"**Well when I came into your body it accelerated your growth. Meaning when your fourteen your already king." **

_Well what's bad about that?_Naruto said missing a key detail.

"**Well as king the ladies won't be able to keep there hands off you." **

"_So what's that add up to ero-sannin?"_ Juubi scoffed at that name.

"**Hey kid there's nothing wrong with that man." **

"_Yeah, yeah. So what's happing?"_

"**Well you see because of this acceleration all the girls would already be obsessed with you. However when I added the extra zing, well. It put your attraction meter into. How to explain this? Well before I came it was 70/100. When I came it jumped to 130/100. When I added my boost it went to 560/100. So that's HEY WATCH OUT!"** Juubi screamed. Naruto jumped just in time to miss anko nearly body slamming him.

"Oh, naruto Kun let's-" Before she could finish naruto yellow flashed out. But there was no location she he just poofed to some random place.

"Hey anko-chan where'd naruto Kun go?" Anko smiled weakly.

"A, I think our genjustu didn't work." Haku looked confused.

"What happened?" She asked still staring at the spot naruto yellowed out of.

"Well he is ether hates us or is afraid of sex." Anko said nervously as she started to walk back in. Haku, still standing there was crying oceans. As for naruto. He thanks the gods that he designed a default suit that would appear anytime he used his yellow flashed without having a set destination. He was currently standing in front of a shop. And he would be only in his boxers if it wasn't for his default clothes. Many people were staring. After all, it's not everyday some one yellow flashes into the middle of the street. As he entered the shop he saw a familiar hair style. Along with a few stares.

"HEY ERO SENNIN!" Naruto half yelled. He didn't want to kick kicked out. Not yet anyway. He then walked over to sit next to him. After getting hit for the name he started to talk.

"So where've you been?" He said.

"I'm just talking to my team mate." Seeing the confused look on naruto's face he points forward. Naruto looks and sees a chair.

"Um, naruto look ahead of you." After turning the other way naruto looked up to see two women. The first was pretty and had a nice figure. And had a pig in her hand. The second,

"**HOLY SHIT SEE INFORNT OF ME HE SAYS! I"D LOVE TO HAVE A-"**

_Shut would you._

"**But, look at her."**

_You can have your perverted moments later._

"**Grrr, fine, but I expect to use her as a pillow.**" Naruto then realized that the woman in question was Turing red.

_Is she sick? _He thought. Till he noticed that his head was facing her, well. It's not her face. Quickly realizing what he was looking at he proceeded to blush.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Naruto said waving his hands in defense. Jiraiya was just grinning thinking how alike naruto was to him.

"Naruto meet tsunada" jiraiya said to naruto, while his glee was still on.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing here? Team reunion?" Naruto asked still nervous of tsunada. He then noticed shizune.

"Actually kid were here cause jiraiya was about to tell us something till you came and looked at tsunada."

"Hey that wasn't my fault. So why are we here?" Naruto asked jiraiya.

"Well naruto. The 3rd wanted tsunada in the village during the chuunin exams. He said "We might need her". Jiraiya said, careful not to give away the fact that there's was going to be a sound-sand/leaf war happening.

"Oh you mean the leaf and sound war." Naruto said as though everyone on the country knew it. Both jiraiya and tsunada both had there mouths open.

"H-how do you know about that? It's the 5th most well kept secret in the village." Naruto raised an eyebrow. And so did shizune.

"Dang, didn't know I used four of the villages secrets. Wonder which is the most important." Tsunada finally got out of her shock, while jiraiya had a disbelieving look.

"Baka, why would there be four spots wasted on you?" Said the pervert. Naruto decided he'd count. He even used his fingers to show emphasis.

"Let's see one: _That I'm king_ Two: _That I hold kyuubi_ Three: _That the fourth isn't my father. Even though that's what he thinks. _And four… Hmm, don't know a fourth. I'll have to ask him." Naruto's ramen arrived and he was about to eat.

"Forget it." Tsunada said. Naruto looked up while jiraiya looked crushed.

"That village is nothing, but a waste of time. I left, Orochimaru left. Even you left. So don't try and- SLAP" Tsunada had a shocked look on her face as she looked at naruto.

"Don't. EVER. Insult the leaf. If you have to take it out on me. Infact. Meet me outside. Unless that Sennen title was given to you by mistake." Naruto the stormed out of the shop with many people looking at him.

"Jiraiya. You REALLY nee to train your students better. The forth was a perv and now he is." Tsunada said as she walked out. Shizune was still in shock of the kid slapping tsunada. When she came around she ran out with her.

"Kid you'll pay for that." Tsunada said. "Normally I'd only use one finger, but this time I want to pound the sense in you." Naruto smirked, she underestimated him cause he's genin.

_Yo, dad how should I beat her?"_ Naruto's pervert sense went off which confused every one watching him.

"**Beat a little sense into her then take her to a hotel." **Naruto groaned, but quickly got recomposed him self.

"What's wrong brat? Realize that you can't beat me?" Tsunada said holding up one fist. Suddenly naruto disappeared. They searched around for him, but didn't find anything. Next thing tsunada knew naruto reappeared behind her and hit a nerve in her body. Before she could even register the hit he was gone. She then swung around ignoring the pain. She only wound up hitting a spiky 'pole' which stung her entire arm. Tsunada

_Damn, that could have taken off my arm if he used a blade._ The 'pole' then puffed into naruto. Naruto went for the gut while tsunada was going to use her finger to knock him out. Tsunada then noticed spikes coming out of his sleeves and tried to jump back. Only to find her feet were being held by something underground.

_Damn, that means that both of these are shadow clones. So even if I attack one it won't really hurt him._ What tsunada didn't anticipate was that her jump caused her to lean back. Exposing her gut to a ready naruto clone. The punch landed twice as hard as both naruto's puffed out of existence. Tsunada got up and did a scan of her body quickly.

_WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! This kid hit me 67 times, and he hit points on the body that arouses people, is he? Is trying to…_

"Hey kid" Tsunada said out loud. Naruto then stopped moving. When he stopped he was in the exact same spot he was when they started. Only he had some ramen.

"Hey, I went to get some ramen so I left some shadow clones, hope you don't mind." Naruto said with his foxy grin. Tsunada looked shocked. The forgotten jiraiya and shizune. (I did forget about them) Were in shock. If naruto was this strong now, what did he do during the academy to get dead last? Naruto was about to eat his ramen when his dad reminded him he needed to get theses women.

"So tsunada ready to admit I'm a more kick ass ninja?" Tsunada scoffed.

"I'll admit you're a dumb ass." Naruto frowned.

"You got two choices. One, you admit I'm better the you in everyway and am smarter, then, you and come to konoha with us. Or two, I release the charged points on both you and your friend and we get a nice hotel room." Jiraiya was in shock. _WHY DIDN"T I THINK OF THAT? The points would arouse the women so much they'd do the first thing they see._ Shizune was shocked that the kid got her two.

"Whoa, kid your only what? 13? I'm 50. My body is just a genjustu. And even if I was 20 I'd rather do it with jiraiya then you." Said person got a glee as he got a nose bleed from imaging him and tsunada.

"On second thought, I take that back." She said quickly, noticing the nose bleed jiraiya had.

"Alright then not coming to a decision brings us to option 3. I take you to the hotel room and arouse you so much you'll have no choice, but to make love to me. The we'll head back to konoha." Everyone was in shock till Shizune spoke.

"Wait, we could have not have had to come to konoha if we picked two?" She asked.

"Yup, but ladies your mine for the night." The next thing jiraiya knew the 3 of them were gone.

"GODS, WILL I EVER GET TO SEE BEAUTIFUL WEMON WITH NARUTO AROUND?" Many people started at this guy till a little less then a dozen women ran past. A few made mental notes not to skip church anymore. Back with naruto he had teleported into a hotel room that he had a reserved when he got ramen. The girls were pissed that he had kidnapped them.

"Well everyone welcome to naruto's how I… Well I haven't thought of the rest." After that lame intro naruto released his charge. For the girls it hit them like a ton of bricks. There first reaction was to masturbate when they notice that they were being held by naruto's clones.

"So tsunada who's the best round here?" Naruto asked with a soupier tone. She didn't say anything. Just kept the face showing the she wanted it and she wanted it now. Seeing no reaction from tsunada he walked over to shizune.

"So shizune's your name right?" Naruto asked. No reaction.

"Sigh, guess we have to do this the hard way." He said he the rubbed to fingers on her slit once. The pleasure for shizune was too much. Her natural impulses stated taking over and she moaned in pleasure. Naruto ran her a few more times before she started screaming in pleasure.

"Well your name 'is' shizune right?" He said in that tone. She nodded taking a short break from her pleasure.

"Well tsunada. Looks like you leave me no choice." Naruto started to channel chakra to tsunada's slit. Increasing her sense of touch by 5. When naruto ran his fingers down tsunada it was too much for her. She broke free of her hold (Did I mention naruto tied them up?) And started to pull down naruto's pants till he was wearing nothing. Naruto's body aged up to 16 so he was now taller then tsunada. After quickly freeing shizune he tsunada and shizune started to have a threesome. Morning would bring new things that would scare naruto shitless.

(Insert nervous laughing.) Well. I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept my spring vacation. Any way I don't when the next chap will be up. So Sorry bout the long wait, I'll try and update within a 2month span before going back to regular posting. Also this chappie was short, because I wanted to start writing on Saturday not today. Any way I'll still be doing nine tailed child, so fans don't worry. Don't know when I'll start forbidden life, but might be after I'm done with these two.


	12. short written chappie

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

"Kyuubi/blade talking"

"**Demon or juubi talking"**

_**Demon or Juubi thinking**_

'Suppressed Talking or thinking' (Hidden thinking from partners.

'Exasperation or emphases'

_**Very important note please read**_

* * *

Heh, sorry i'm so late... Well story time. ps. this chappie will be edited in the future so don't write a half page review.

* * *

"Well tsunada. Looks like you leave me no choice." Naruto started to channel chakra to tsunada's slit. Increasing her sense of touch by 5. When naruto ran his fingers down tsunada it was too much for her. She broke free of her hold. And started to pull down naruto's pants till he was wearing nothing. Naruto's body aged up to 16 so he was now taller then tsunada. After quickly freeing shizune he tsunada and shizune started to have a threesome. Morning would bring new things that would scare naruto shitless. While naruto was enjoying the girls things were happing in konoha. Things that may or may not be good for him. Or others for that matter.

* * *

Ch12 chuunin exam begin. 

Naruto slowly got up. As he looked around he noticed something wasn't right.

_Hey dad. _**"Yeah?" **_When I had sex last night wasn't there 2 girls?_

"**Yes there was. Why?" **_Well there's 3 now. You didn't do anything. Did you_

"**Geeze, every time something perverted happens you blame it on me." **

…_Well, did you?_

"…**NO!" **

_Alright I'll ask her my self._ Naruto started to shake the new comer.

"Not now naruto Kun. We can make love in 5 min." Naruto looked at her. The he looked down at her

_NO. I won't become a pervert._ After the mental speech he started shaking said girl.

"What?" She asked. Seeming like she's angry.

"**Obviously not a morning person."**

"Alright, who are you and how did you get here." The girl looked confused.

Girl: _Yeah why AM I here... Oh wait now I remember._ "Well naruto kun I was sent here to get the kyuubi out of you, but I saw you three and I just HAD to join." Naruto looked at the girl.

_So another person wants kyu. I guess my good looks and sexy ness came in handy for once._ Naruto then heard a cough in the back of his mind.

"So why ARE you here exactly?" He asked. Not wanting to wake the others. He gently shifted his angle so he could sit up.

"Well first off after I tell you my name you ether want to kill me. Or think I am a boy." Naruto looked confused.

_Why would I think she's a guy when I have her naked body to prove she's not?_ "Just tell me your name." Naruto said.

"Alright it's Uchiha Itachi." Naruto didn't look shocked. Well he didn't cause his face couldn't move from the shock he got after hearing that.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be a guy?" He asked.

"Well yes, but when I was a kid I put a powerful genjustu on my self. I knew that people would underestimate me if they thought I was a girl. And sexist bastards would ether try to rape me or get me demoted. So I decided to use a justu I found in the scroll of seals. And after that I was waiting for the right moment to prove I was a girl and show them that girls can be kick-ass ninja's to!" She said pumping her fist in the air.

"**I'd rather have her pumping you."**

_HEY! Stop being a pervert!_

"**I can't help it. It's like you and ramen." **

_Hmmm, ramen._ Naruto starts to pull a homer and drools.

"Well, we'll have to keep your sharigan a secret until later, but other then that. You can stay with us. Okay, hello?" Itachi was currently asleep.

_Damn It! Why won't anyone listen to me?_Naruto screamed in his head. Only to get a sad response.

"**You say some? I was to busy trying to measure tsunada's size."** His face fell flat. Apparently no one cares about his opinion unless it involves skinny dipping.

MORUNING TIME!

Naruto stretched out.

"Good mourn-" He stopped when he noticed no one was in his bed. He got up and stretched and decided to get some breakfast. As he neared the kitchen he noticed all of the girls facing him and glaring.

"Hey, what's up?" He said trying to lighten the mood. They continued to glare.

"Naruto pork Hines Uzumaki." Kyuubi said.

"Damn it kyuubi did you 'have' to use my middle name?" Many of the girls snickered at his name, but quickly recomposed them selves as the remembered what they were there for.

"Naruto, why did you run away from us? And not leave a note." Anko said firmly. She also had a whip in her hands. That she repeatedly kept snapping. Naruto warning senses were going off. Also his pervert senses were telling him that the girls also had something planned.

"We're really sorry we have to do this, but you leave us no choice." Tsunada said.

_Wait, what did I do to her?_ Naruto questioned not understanding why milk tank would be mad at him.

"**Kit they're going to do, 'that' to you." **Juubi said as though it was common knowledge._ Huh? _Naruto thought. Not knowing what 'that' is.

_What's that?_

"**I never told you about what my wives did to me on occasion?"**

_No not really, besides certain things that ero Sennen would kill for. _

"**Oh well, you'll find out."** The next thing naruto knew he was naked and was tied to a chair. When he tried to escape he realized he was also bounded by a reinforced genjustu.

"Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He said starting to get panicked.

"Sorry naruto." Haku said sadly.

"But this will hurt you a lot more then it'll hurt me." Shizune finished for her.

DAY OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!!!

"**WAKE UP IT"S THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!!!**" Juubi shouted in naruto's head.

"WHAT! $#! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

Well? Did i lie? it started, so you can't complain. HAHAHAH! Anyway sorry about the long wait, i'll try and post more stroies, but i highly doubt i'll bring a new chappie in a month. any review. Oh and i'm editing the old chapters.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Wow, how many years has it been. Well, straight to the point. After reading a few reviews I've renew my story. I remember where I was heading, but I want to rewrite a few pieces. Unfortunately, I don't have a computer of my own.

(my aunt won't let us get cable be she it'll raise the bill to high, but she's okay with with things that don't need to be plugged in 24/7 like cells, or portable dvd players.)

If you have a laptop with a working keyboard and usb port that your willing to give to me for free. Email me. Otherwise, I probably won't get the next chapter up till…. July, augustish. Maybe, I'm working on a few other stories right now (on paper.) One is called cycle. If anyone knows how to setup a website with pay subsciptions, email me at Michael_. Anyway, thanks to those who are reading. Unless I die a horrible death involving murderous girl scouts. I should have a new chapter up by September at the latest. Unless I manage to get a summer job, or a free laptop.


	14. YO!

YO! Alright before you all be raid me for not updating in a year, I have a good excuse….. Moving on, I have my own laptop now, so I can update every to or three weeks. Unfortunately there's a bit of a problem. I was going to make chapter 13 immediately, but after reading chapter 12 I realized I had no idea where I was going, _I could've sworn I made kyuubi female_ . Then I thought I'll just reread the whole story and edit the spelling and grammar mistakes.

As I was going through everything I noticed, (Besides the fact that I should be jailed for the murder of English Grammar, and his sister, Spelling.) There were a few things I wanted to change. One I wanted to make Naruto darker (not evil), I also wanted to add a few jokes that I had thought up (I came up with a scene involving orochimaru at the forest of death the you guys are gonna LOVE.)

So now I ask you fair reader. Should I just edit all my old chapters?  
Or are you okay with me rewriting it? It won't be a complete rewrite, just some things here and there. Example: I'm gonna change the dynamics of the Demon world.

So let me know.

Oh one last thing. I'm kinda on academic probation. So I gotta go through this year with nothing lower then C's So I hope you guys understand if your not my first priority. However I'll try to get no less then one chapter a month, but they should come out every 2-3 weeks.

Anyway, that's everything, so let me know what you guys think. I won't start working until I get a decision, Cause I'm lazy that way.


	15. Chapter 15

Within the Forest of Death, a young child was hiding inside of a cave. Outside rain pattered against the ground. The boy shivered, the cave protected him from the rain, but not the cold that came with it.

"why, why do they hate me." The young boy said to himself. He sat in the cold, crying, but was taken out of his depression, by a low rumbling sound.

"huh?" As the young child looked up he saw pipes running above. He was no longer in a cave, but had somehow made his way into the sewers. Near one of the ends there was a soft red glow emanating out. His curiosity overtook him and he walk down the corridor to the source of the light.

Upon turning the corner he saw what appeared to be a very large cell. The cell had red jelly pressing against the walls. Behind it's bars through child could hear something sleeping. Something very big. As he made his way closer to the cell he could see the outline of animal. It had a furry red body, and pointy ears.

"Woah", the child said out loud. The creatures ears ruffled at the sound. It's eyes slowly turned open, and it turned its gaze toward the one boy. The monstrous being, despite having just awoken from its slumber knew who this boy was. It grinned to its self, the act allowed the child to see its mouthful of fangs, each one bigger than the boy who gazed upon them.

"Come closer. Little boy." The creature said in a large booming voice. The boy jumped back.

"you-you can talk?" He asked it as he walked closer.

CLANG

The creature's giant claws impacted against the bars, the shock sent the youngling onto his back. At first, he was afraid, but then his brain started to put the pieces together. Sewer, check. Furry monster with pointy ears, cheek. Can it talk? Check. The child came to the only logical conclusion.

"YOU'RE MASTER SPLINTER!" He yelled out. The giant beast stared, confused.

"I am not splinter."

"Of course you are. The furry body. The Claws, and you talk and you live in a sewer, who else could you be.. Wait where's Mikey? He's my favorite."

The boy began looking around four and muttering something about turtles. _and this is my vessel? _the beast thought to itself.

"Boy, I do not know this splinter, you speak of."

"wha?" The child said disappointed.

"aw man.. If you're not splinter. Then who are you?" The fox stared down at the boy, then closed his eyes.

"I am. Kyuubi." It said opening them again. The boy was scratching his head.

"Who's that?" he asked. The Kyuubi's head tilted slightly in disbelief.

"How could you not know who I am? Do you not live in the leaf?" The Kyuubi asked.

"I do, but.. (the boy's eyes grew sad.) Noone, talks to me.. I heard that name before, but I don't know what it is.") Kyuubi mused over what the boy said. He had seen what happens to half-demons in his world. So he could hazard a guess what the child went through.

"Boy. What is your name?"

"Um.. Naruto."

"listen, Naruto. Six years ago, I was forced to attack your tiny village. During my attack I was sealed away in the body of a small child. Heh, it was true irony, The most powerful being was stopped by a human infant." Naruto stared up at Kyuubi, something wasn't sitting right in his head.

"What. What does infant mean?" The Kyuubi stared intently at Naruto. _He's completely uneducated. On top of that he looks half starved. They probably did everything they could to make his life miserable.. sigh._

"Listen, boy. I was sealed into your body. And knowing human stupidity, you were most likely viewed in my image, meaning they used you to take vengeance for all those I killed. The irony has no end. The innocent child is mistaken for a demon, and treated as such." Kyuubi started at Naruto, and watched as he shook in shock.

"But, but why. Why would they think I'm you? You a million miles big!" anger began filling Naruto's words.

"How Could I Be YOU?" Naruto fell to his knees in tears.

"It's not fair. Everyone hates me, and it's not even my fault." The tears fell down Naruto eyes. And he looked up and hate.

"I'll make them pray. They'll suffer." The Kyuubi grew a pleased smirk.

"As much as I'd love that. You are nowhere near strong enough for something like that. As well. When you die, I die. And I refuse to die anytime soon."

"Like I care. They always chase me! What am I suppose to do?" The Kyuubi thought about what the boy said. In truth, this wasn't the first time he'd seen Naruto. Any time he was mortally wounded he would appear near the cage. As Naruto got older, and started develop his own mind, the seal kept him away. The pain Naruto felt must have caused him to regress into his mind.

_The boy must be in a very vulnerable state. I might be able to use him to kill that damn Madara Uchiha._

"I think I might be able to help you boy." Naruto looked over the giant rat skeptically.

"And how do I know you're not trying to trick me?" He asked. Naruto had been given enough "help", and knew that things were easier if he went it alone.

"You bring up a good point. However, I can teach you how to harness my power, As well as techniques humans haven't even heard of. With my help, you will be the most powerful being in existence. Just as I was." Naruto scoffed.

"If you ARE so powerful, then how'd you get sealed into a little kid like me?" Naruto said smugly. The Kyuubi growled in anger. _Little brat._ I was summoned to this world against my will. I'm not sure how this human managed to do it, but he brought me to this world. When demons cross over any dimension, we suffer from something called summoning sickness."

"When a demon is summoned, or choses to cross across dimensions, Their energy, Mind, Physical and spiritual body are spilt. Like a piece of paper torn halfway. When they reach their destination, one or two of these splits will be partially misaligned with the rest. After jumping across dimensions, a demon could find their body malformed, or have a limb missing if the physical aspect doesn't align correctly. An error in the spiritual body could mean the demon could temporally become a different species, This is how Dogs came from wolves and Vultures came from hawks, This case however is extremely rare, an error in the spirit usually results in death after several weeks."

"In my case, when I was summoned, my mind and energy were misaligned. My weakened mental state allowed my summoner to control me. Of course, even with 5% of my energy I was still able to handle the puny defenses and ninja of this village. However, when I went to face that fourth hokage, He summoned the shinigami. If it weren't for the summoning sickness I would have batted that grim reaper with a single tail, but instead I got sealed into you."

"So if you want to know why I'm willing to help you, it's NOT because I care about you. I just want to get back at this village. More importantly, I want to kill the Uchiha who put me in this situation." Naruto Took in the kyuubi's tale.

"Alright, I'll let you help me, but you better not be trying to trick me." The Kyuubi gave a toothy grin. "Of course."

Time Skip: Next Morning

Naruto got up and looked out of the cave. The rave had stopped, and sunlight could be seen shining through the canopy above. Naruto rubbed his eyes. Wondering if what he experienced last night was real. He hoped it was, otherwise he have to go back to wondering why the villagers continually assaulted him.

According to Kyuubi, naruto needed to learn how to control his charka, as well as how to go into deep meditation. Until then, they wouldn't be able to talk unless naruto gets beaten into a coma. _I probably end up talking with him again tomorrow._ Naruto thought to himself sadly.

He'd also need to keep his training secrect, last thing he needed was the villagers learning of the 'Kyuubi's' attempts to regain his power. With a sigh he dusted off his pants, and prepared to set off. Only to realize, he had nowhere to go. The orphanage had kicked him out. "where am I going to live." He said out loud and looked around. When he had snuck into the forest he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just wanted a place to hide. Now he was stuck in some forest with no way to get. With a sigh he started walking.

Throughout the day naruto had tried to find a way out of the forest. Eventually he came upon a large tower. He had already been wondering around the forest for about a day, and was very hungry. After heading into the building, he attempted to call out whoever may have been inside. No one responded. Some searching revealed a library. Kyuubi had mentioned he should find books to help him advance faster. Fortunately, The 3rd hokage had taught naruto how to read, and even though he was young he knew was an adept reader. Walking around the kitchen a bit more, naruto found a fully stocked kitchen. Naruto ran in and opened up the fridge. Never before had he seen so much food, well, so much food he was allowed to eat. With a drool on his lips, he started his feast. After having stuffed his gut full, Naruto proceeded to the library.

Time skip: Next Morning

"Hey kid." Naruto got up with a start. And looked around. The night before he had fallen asleep in the library. He was on a long table with rows shelves of books all around. Four windows were in the room, but the light bulbs above provided illumination. Naruto looked over to the side, and saw a young girl. She appeared roughly thirteen/fourteen years old. She had on a short brown jean skirt, and brown sweater with a white coat over it Behind her was a sword.

"ah, who are you?" Naruto asked her.

"Name's Claire. And I'm guessing your not part of the Chunin Exams."

* * *

Ha, man that was harder then I thought it'd be. Well anyway here's my new story. Let me know what you think.. OH one last thing. I need some help finding some stories I read once on this site.

The first one is about Naruto (of course.) He's immortal, and has pretty much outlived rest of the ninja world. He falls into a depression and sits like a stone for centuries, eventually one boy comes along that attracts his intrests. And it goes from there.

The other one is with a more evil demonic Naruto. I can't remember what it's about, but one part had Naruto throwing hinata into the demon realm for a little while, and eventually she became his servant.

The last one has an evil Naruto ruling konoha with an iron fist.

So the first person/persons who helps me find out will get one of two things. I can ethier friend them on facebook. Or I can give them insights to the story. Such as "Does summoning sickness affect ninja summons like toads and snakes?" Answer: Yes it does, but the contracts minimalize the affects.

Now, I'm going to add some characters from various series. Nothing BIG. I'm going to add urarhara for example, but he'll just be a swordsman with a sword called benihime. And blood based bloodline (For the blood mist shield and what nots.) I'm also going to add holo (Spice And Wolf. Excellent series, watch it.) She'll be naruto's servant later, and will still be a wolf, but will behave differently then in the series.

Next I'm going to add Lighting (From FF13) as part of naruto's harem, Same rules as urarhara.

The harem itself is tricky. I might take out lighting if enough people complain, I'm going to have Holo and Hinata for sure. (A harem without Hinata is blasphemy.) Kushina is a tough case, maybe. No kurenai (I read a harem fix. (To lazy to find the name, I think harem doujustu. And feminist kurenai I hate.)

His team will be two girls and a female sensei. Ah, I think that's everything. Oh wait!

Anyone know how alert works? If I update a Chapter instead of posting a new one will people who have me alerted be.. alerted?

Last thoughts, I'm gonna make this into a new story. (Thanks Dbasty.) Sooooooooo. Yeah. Have a great day.!


	16. Chapter 16

Throughout the day naruto had tried to find a way out of the forest. Eventually he came upon a large tower. He had already been wondering around the forest for about a day, and was very hungry. After heading into the building, he attempted to call out whoever may have been inside. No one responded. Some searching revealed a library. Kyuubi had mentioned he should find books to help him advance faster. Fortunately, The 3rd hokage had taught naruto how to read, and even though he was young he knew was an adept reader. Walking around the kitchen a bit more, naruto found a fully stocked kitchen. Naruto ran in and opened up the fridge. Never before had he seen so much food, well, so much food he was allowed to eat. With a drool on his lips, he started his feast. After having stuffed his gut full, Naruto proceeded to the library.

Time skip: Next Morning

* * *

"Hey kid." Naruto got up with a start. And looked around. The night before he had fallen asleep in the library. He was on a long table with rows shelves of books all around. Four windows were in the room, but the light bulbs above provided illumination. Naruto looked over to the side, and saw a young girl. She appeared roughly thirteen/fourteen years old. She had on a short brown jean skirt, and brown sweater with a white coat over it Behind her was a sword.

"ah, who are you?" Naruto asked her.

"Name's Claire. And I'm guessing your not part of the Chunin Exams."

"Um, no I just kinda live here." Naruto told her. The girl was skeptical of this, but if he had nothing to do with the test then it didn't concern her. She looked over the books on the table.

"What are you reading."

"Um, I was hoping I'd learn about how to meditate."

"Hm. Meditation isn't something you pick up from a book." Naruto looked downed and sighed. Then an idea came to him. "Wait, can you teach me how to meditate?" He asked Claire with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Sorry, got an exam to finish." Clair headed off to her room without another word. Naruto sat their dejected.

'Should've known she'd say no. No wants to help me.' With another sigh Naruto continued his readings. Through the day other examinees came through the library. Unfortunately they were either unwilling or unable to help Naruto. At noon Naruto was still sitting in the library.

'Maybe gare was right. I think I know what meditation is, but how do I actually do it? It just said I should sit and think. Think about what!' Naruto began messing up his hair in frustration.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked up and saw an older woman walking in.

"I don't remember se-, wait. You're Naruto aren't you?" She asked him. Naruto recognized that look on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Demon?"

"well I-"

"You can be damn sure the Hokage is going to hear about this." The woman turned and stormed off.

"Excuse me" She said as she went out the door. Clair came in a second later.

"What was that all about?" She asked Naruto. For a second she saw sadness in his eyes, then it was disappeared as he gave a grin.

"Ah, no big deal." Naruto said with a light laugh.

'liar' Clair thought in her head. There was something going on with this child, and she wanted to know what.

"You still need help with your meditation?" She asked him. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'll help me?"

"I've nothing else to do."

"ALRIGHT" Naruto said jumping up.

"Oh wait." Naruto then started to set the books back on the self.

Clair had taken him to her teams room.

"Sister, who's this?" A girl with pink hair like Claire's asked.

"He's some kid I met in the library, he's trying to learn proper meditation, so I thought I'd help him out." The girl grew a smile,

"that's so nice of you sis." She turned her attention to Naruto again.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sarah."

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Sarah and Clair spent the rest of the afternoon helping Naruto improve his meditation practices, When night came he bid them farewell for the day and went off to the kitchen to get some dinner. At least, that was his plan.

"There you are." Naruto turned around and saw the lady from earlier.

"Come with me, (She forcefully grabs Naruto's arm,) the Hokage wants to see you." Naruto was dragged off to the top of the tower. Once they were at the top the lady shoved Naruto inside. The lady exited with a small smirk on her face as she left Naruto and the Hokage alone.

"Naruto." The Hokage said in a serious voice.

"You mind telling me how you managed to get into this place." Naruto was nervous.

"Well, they were chasing me. So I ran away, and I was here." The Hokage gave a sad sigh. He knew who 'they' were.

"Naruto, this isn't exactly a safe place." Naruto face showed a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, cause I'm much safer in the village." The Hokage gave another sigh.

"Wouldn't you rather stay in the orphanage with the other kids?" Naruto's face went from slight annoyance to sadness.

"No one plays with me. And they kicked me out on my birthday." The Hokage merely shock his head.

"I can't let you stay in the forest, but I can give you your own place." Naruto looked at the Hokage in surprise "Really?"

1 Week later

Naruto and Claire were in one of Konoha's training fields, He was currently sitting in his meditation position. Claire was practicing her kenjustu on a tree.

"Gare! it's still not working." Naruto called out to Claire.

"If you'd stop complaining every five minutes and actually focus, maybe you'd reach inner sanctuary." Scratched his head in confusion.

"Wait, I thought I was trying to get inner peace."

"You are, well, in a sense. The point of meditation is to bring your conscience to a state where it can be aware of nothing but what's within. At least that's how my father explained it." Claire's explanation got Naruto thinking.

'So, if I want to see kyuubi again, instead of focusing on peace, I should think about him.' Naruto went back to meditating. This time focused on the giant red monster he had previously met. After around ten minutes of this Naruto felt himself sinking. It wasn't so much he was falling, but rather he was going deeper into something.

The sound of dripping water, as well as a deep rumbling noise greeted Naruto. When He opened his he was in his familiar sewer. Before Naruto could jump for joy he felt sharp stinging in both his cheeks. It was as if someone had smacked him multiple times. Accompanying those smacks were Very sharp quick shrieks, "NART" "NART" Next he felt a tiny poke in his arm. The next thing Naruto knew he was waking up in a hospital bed.

"Naruto" Claire and the hokage said. Next to the bed was a man with blonde hair and a long pony tail.

"uh, what?"

"How are you feeling Naruto." Naruto rubbed his cheeks.

"I guess I'm okay. What's going on." Claire spoke up.

"Well, I noticed you were being very quiet, so I tried to wake you up from you meditation, and when didn't wake up I went I got the hokage." Naruto looked toward s the hokage with a questioning look,

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours" The hokage told him.

"What?"

"We had to get Inoichi to get you up. Speaking of which, what happended?" The hokage said turning to the ponytailed man. Well, from what I can tell, Naruto messed up in his meditation. Normally when you meditate and your mind attains inner peace, brain power is boosted. You can spend hours meditating within your own mind, and have only a few minutes pass in reality. Many shinobi use this skill unconsciously. In naruto's case however, he did the reverse. Instead of having his mind speed up, it slowed down. From his perspectives, he may have only been out for a few minutes. Or even a few seconds, When in truth, 6 hours passed." Naruto sat with his mouth open in shock.

"My guess, it had something to do with his (Inoichi gives a quick glance to Naruto) Unique. Chakra. He just needs to learn some slight chakra control and it should help fix things."

Inoichi left after a quick assessment of Naruto, The hokage then took Naruto to his new home.

"Welcome to your new home Naruto." Naruto's new home, was a two bedroom apartment.

"Woah, I have my own Bed! And a Kitchen. I CAN HAVE SOMRES WHENEVER I WANT!"

"The stove isn't a toy Naruto, so I don't want you using it without me." Naruto nodded and went to check out the bathroom. "Hey, Hokage-sama" Clair called to the hokage.

"Ah, I almost forgot you were here."

"I was just wondering, where is everybody, the building is empty." The hokage took on a solem look.

"Many people in this village don't like Naruto for reasons I can't get into. When the people living here found out where I was thinking of moving Naruto, they all left immediately." Clair thought about what the hokage had just said.

'I wonder why it is they don't like him. It almost reminds me of that scary redheaded boy.'

"If you want, your team can stay here until the exam are over." Claire looked at the hokage with a bit of surprise.

"What"

"Well, naruto considers you his friend. Something he's never had a lot of. Besides, Here you'll be closer to the training fields, so you and your teammate what was his name?"

"You mean Steve Jobs?"

"Yes, He comes from that family of famous inventors right?"

"yeah." The hokage chucked."

"I met a few of them. They're quite eccentric."

"His father was Thomas Jobs." The hokage laughed a little.

"Ah yes. Thomas Jobs Jr. I knew his father, Thomas Editson Jobs."

"Editson?"

"Yes, He created the portable battery/ Rechargeable batteries.

However, his passion was writing. He'd often take the works of other authors and Edit them into his "sons." Of course, the people who sued him over copyright violation had another name for them."

"Speaking of sons. Where is Naruto." The Hokage and Claire went into the kitchen and saw a sleeping Naruto at the table. Next to him was an empty jug of chocolate ice cream. Clair chuckled while the hokage facepalmed.

"Naruto, that was supposed to be for everyone." Clair carefully lifted up Naruto and took him to bed.

"Hokage-sama." Claire addressed the old man.

"I think I might take you up on that offer."

1 Month later

It had been about a week since Claire and her team had left to get back to sand. Naruto was in his bedroom looking out the window. His meditation was a lot better. One second in the sewer was now one minute in real time. However, as soon as he would try to move, his concentration would break.

Claire had showed him tree climbing, but he could only get 4 feet up a tree at his best. Naruto looked back in his room and saw the gift Steve had left for him on the desk. It was a prototype invention of Steve's. Steve had said it was an improvement on the casseset player his great uncle had played. Except it stored it's music directly within the device eliminating the need for extra tapes. Steve called it the Internal Pocket music Outputer and Downloader, or IPOD for short.

* * *

Yawn. Sorry about the long wait everyone. I know I said I was going to make a new story, and I'll get on that.. Oh, if your wondering why naruto calls claire 'gare' it's cause i gave him the same problem with names I have. anyway, I'll put up the new story ethier this week or next week, then after that I'll add chapter 3. Gah Had to upload this thing 3 times. It's Booksie all over again.


End file.
